Un plan no tan bien pensado
by catlover1998
Summary: Te imaginas que gracias a un plan contra tu archirrival por accidente termines encadenado a una loca niña amorosa de dos coletas. Timmy se dará cuenta que la persona en la que menos pensó fue de la que se enamoro. Ellos intentarán lidiar con nuevas emociones ajenas a lo que nunca antes habían sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de su creador Butch Hartman**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dénme su opinión ;)**

* * *

 **Una Navidad no tan mágica**

 **Capítulo Primero:**

Acabada la escasez de perdices y perales llegó otra vez la Navidad. Buenas noches Dimsdale, es Navidad y yo soy Pepe Veraz. Sí, Navidad; mejor que la Pascua, más amoroso que el día de San Valentín y mucho menos inútil que el día del Árbol.

Incluso los más acérrimos enemigos dejan de un lado sus diferencias mientras otros aguardan emocionados la llegada de Santa Claus.

–Soy Pepe Veraz y Jojojo, tengan una Feliz Navidad –Anunció el muy alegre conductor, haciendo llegar la noticia aquel 24 de diciembre a pobres y ricos, desafortunados y agraciados. A toda persona que deseaba escucharlo o, solo tenía o estaba cerca de una TV encendida.

En la mansión más opulente de aquella ciudad, un televisor SUHD de Samsung se hacía resonar en la gran y enorme habitación en la que se encontraba. A lo lejos se podía ver la sombra de un niño asomándose por la ventana un poco empañada. El heredero Buxaplenty, más rico de lo que puedas aspirar a ser. Miraba como sus padres, Sr Buxaplenty y Sra Buxaplenty; se marchaban y lo dejaban solo otra vez, como ya era costumbre, para ir a una fiesta con sus socios sin hijos.

Esperó a ver como la limosina desaparecía entre los copos de nieve y niebla. Mientras su compañero hizo su aparición transformándose del típico hurón de colores extravagantes a un sexy hado padrino para cumplir todos sus deseos.

–Hoy salió la nueva edición de portada "Barbilla Roja contra el Puño de Hierro", ¿no te gustaría darle una paliza a los malos como el niño Rico Maravilla y su fiel asistente? –Dijo Juanísimo Magnífico en su típica pose rompiendo y apareciendo su camiseta sin esfuerzo alguno–, mientras esperamos la llegada del viejo gordinflón de santa

–Ese viejo gordinflón solo me trae carbón para todas las navidades. Igual no me importa, no hay nada que no pueda comprar con la magia del dinero. Y estando tú aquí, nos divertiremos hasta que esta tonta festividad acabe. Y cuando acabe…-Y sin poder culminar escuchó el sonido de bolas de nieve que atentaban contra la integridad de su ventana-¿Quién podría ser?- Se asomó **inquietante** por la ventana de su balcón mientras que su fiel compañero, el maravilloso Juanísimo se transformaba en un bolígrafo lila que prendía del bolsillo de su camisa

–Remy, Remy, ¿quieres venir a jugar? Remy, Remy, Feliz Navidad –Dicho por una dulce y obsesiva niña fea de dos coletas.

Al escucharla Remy se calmó. No era tan malo como lo que había imaginado que pasaría, ya que después de lo que había hecho aquel 3 de diciembre no estaría muy seguro en ningún lado. Aunque, aun así no había dejado de ser malo. Pero algo en esto le alegraba y eso era que su plan contra Timmy Turner iba de bueno en mejor. Nunca pensó que podría caerle tan bien a aquella chica Tootie en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Por ahora, tendría que manipularla lo suficiente para hacerse su amigo. Más bien, ni siquiera sabía cómo rayos había llegado a su mansión sola en Noche Buena.

–REMYYY –gritó la chica–, solo quería invitarte a la fiesta de Navidad que hará Doug Dimmadome en el parque Dimmsdale esta misma noche.

–No es un poco tarde para ir a una fiesta –Respondió nervioso, al abrir la ventana. Podía notar como Tootie daba brincos de la emoción afuera de su hogar

-Quería que tuvieras una Feliz Navidad junto a mucha gente. Además, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí ese día- Hizo una pausa y del pequeño morral que traía sacó un regalo- Mira te traje una sorpresita.

Aquel día Tootie llevaba su chamarra morada que hacia juego con sus lentes, pantalones azules, botas de invierno y una mochila donde llevaba las cosas más indispensables de una mujer, las llaves de su casa para no morir congelada de regreso si es que no le abrían y un celular rosado

-Ya bajo.

Mientras se arreglaba y se ponía su típica chaqueta abrigadora de color verde con el cierra de esta con el símbolo del dólar. Juanísimo le susurro: Al parecer alguien se ha conseguido una linda y joven admiradora. No vamos a estar tan solos esta noche.

Siendo inmediatamente callado por la fría mirada del rubio.

….

-¡Remy!- Abrazó al rubio- sé que no es tan fantástico como los regalos que reciben los niños ricos pero lo hice yo misma

Este soltándose del incómodo agarre abrió con una sonrisa. ¿Sonrisa? El detalle. Imaginándose miles de opciones disponibles de lo que podía ser pero nada de lo que soñaba terminó cumpliéndose esta vez. Al abrir aquel obsequio vio una bufanda roja. Una bufanda…Roja… Bueno, que podía esperar al fin y al cabo; era una niña pobre y no con muy buenos gustos para la ropa que digamos

-Gracias Tootie, es muy… Muy… Calurosa

-Y mira tiene las iniciales de tu nombre solo de la forma que a ti te gusta-Señaló, mandando al demonio el poco espacio que había entre ellos

-¿De la forma que a mí me gusta?

-Sí, esa la tipografía que están en las rejas de tu mansión- Respondió, alejándose un poco más de él

-¿Cómo pudiste entrar a mi casa?

-No esperé a que los vigilantes estuvieran dormidos

-¿Ok? Voy a llamar al chofer de mi limosina para que nos lleve y…

-¡Noooo! No puedes hacer eso. Me prometí a mí misma que conocerías lo que es divertirse y ser un niño en Navidad

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Ven- Dicho esto, agarró su mano enguantada de Remy y se echó a correr con él- Haré para ti especial esta noche

Mientras la voz risueña y poco audible de un travieso hado padrino era escuchado por Buxaplenty

-Silencio Juanísimo- Pensó

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Más adelante explicaré los eventos sucedidos antes del 3 de diciembre hasta el 23 de diciembre. Besitos, hasta luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Segundo**

 **-** Tootie, este no es el camino al parque. ¿A dónde nos estamos dirigiendo?

-¿Tú nunca has estado en una batalla de bolas de nieve, no?

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Intuición femenina- Aclaró deteniéndose justo en frente de una hermosa arboleda cubierta de dulce blanco porque el invierno siempre tiene una nueva forma de embellecer las cosas.

Con aire fresco y húmedo; se veían dos muros de nevisca, cada fortín con su propio líder; un chico y una chica, al conjunto de ellos una manada de muchachos-. Ya llegamos- Dijo emocionadamente y a gritos

-Tootie me ensuciaré mi ropa. Tengo una mejor idea, ¿y si mejor te llevo al Country Club?

-A todo el mundo se le ensucia la ropa, Remy. Además, es Navidad, ¿no es mejor estar acompañado de un montón de gente que en un Country Club?

-Estar con la chusma, dirá- Pensó y menos mal que solo lo pensó

-Además, yo puedo lavar tu ropa

-No gracias, para eso están las mucamas

-Ven que si no ya se va a terminar- Arrastrándolo de la mano otra vez, se lo llevo al fortín bautizado como "Patea traseros"

-Tootie y Ricachón Rem, ¿qué hacen aquí?-Dijo el único chico que llama a Remy Buxaplenty "Ricachón Rem"

-A patearles el trasero al otro fortín, Chester

-Ensúciense las manos- Respondió el chico de manera diabólica. Sin dudas, su espíritu navideño no perjudicaría sus ganas de ganar

Seguidamente de esto AJ apareció por detrás a explicarles la estrategia a los dos nuevos miembros. Remy solo se sorprendía. ¿Cómo podían tomar un juego tan enserio?

-¿Esos son planos?- Preguntó el ojiverdes

-Siempre estoy preparado para todo. Escuchen el fortín "Corta cabezas" está custodiado a su derecha e izquierda por diez niños, los niños más gordos y bravucones del cuarto grado. Pero aquí- Y señaló el plano-, esta su punto débil. El grupo "A"; conformado por los niños y niñas más veloces del cuarto grado, intentarán distraerlos lo suficiente. Mientras nosotros, el grupo "B", nos escabullimos tomando el fortín y ganando el juego. ¿Entendido?

-Sí

-Les haré una señal cuando sea la hora- Dicho esto se marchó junto a su líder y mejor amigo

-Esto es raro. No veo a Turner por ningún lado

-Él no vendrá. Está ocupado

-¿En qué?- Cuestionó Remy siendo respondido por unos hombros alzados. Tootie no tenía idea de donde estaba. En ese momento sintió un frío aterrador recorrer su cuello; palmó con su mano, era una bola de nieve- No puede ser, ya perdí y ni siquiera me he movido-, pensó y volteando la mirada se dio cuenta que esa era la señal. El juego había comenzado

-Sígueme Remy, yo te cuidaré

Algo en esas palabras le dio gracia al ricachón. Pues si le tocaba jugar no iba a dejar que le ganarán. No a un Buxaplenty. Tampoco dejaría que Tootie perdiera. Si perdiera, ¿quien más lo protegería de ataques frontales?

…

Empezó la batalla. Bolas de nieva por doquier y niños que más bien parecían fieras.

El fortín "Corta Cabezas" llevaba la ventaja hasta que la nación de los "Patea Traseros" atacó, utilizando al grupo "A" como señuelo; el grupo "B" pudo eludir y penetrar en el núcleo. Iniciando una sangrienta guerra de nieve

-¡Remy, cuidado!- Dijo Tootie mientras un musculoso chico aparecía por detrás y amenazaba con atacarlo

-Mira dinero- Escupió Remy, aventando el dinero en una dirección lejana a él. Aquel chico salió corriendo como perro por su hueso

-Para la próxima yo también traigo mi monedero

-Abajo Tootie- Dijo este aventándose contra ella para la salvarla del game over. Cayendo justo encima. Tootie podía sentir la agitada respiración del rubio y su suave olor a perfume -. ¿Estás bien?- Dijo, reincorporándose y extendiendo su mano para poder ayudarla.

-Mejor que nunca-Respondió aceptando la ayuda y siguieron con el juego. Uno al lado del otro. A lejos se podía ver como Chester y AJ estaban al borde de conseguir la victoria para todos. Tan solo tenían que soportar un poco más

Con tres bolas de nieve en la cara del líder por parte de los dos mejores amigos de Timmy puso fin al combate. El equipo celebró con ángeles de nieve

-Gané… ¿Tootie, por qué me ves con esa cara?

Y ZAPS, bolazo de nieve en la cara

-¡Celebro nuestra victoria!

-Nadie me ensucia la cara- Amenazo juguetón y competitivo el chico-. ¡Toma esto!

-Uff casi me da. Quizás no tengas tan buena puntería

-Aún no ha visto nada-. Agarró dos bolas de nieve y persiguió a la cuatro ojos hasta atinarle

-AJ, ¿vistes eso?

-Sí Chester, lo vi

Sin darse cuenta, Buxaplenty había comenzado a divertirse. Su competitividad lo había llevado a distraerse olvidándose de sus modales pretenciosos

-Jajaja al parecer te divertiste bastante- Dijo Tootie siendo estrellada por una bola de nieve que llevaba tiempo en la mano de su acompañante, estando ya lejos de todos los niños de aquel lugar que los pudieran ver

-Es la primera vez que juego con otros niños. No fue para tanto

-¿Primera vez?

-Sí

-… Sabes, aún no ha terminado la Noche Buena, sígueme- Echándose a correr de nuevo agarrados de la mano. Sin dudas Remy tendría que decirle que dejará de hacer eso sin avisarle antes

-¿No prefieres caminar?

-No

Corrieron hasta llegar a una tienda de dulces de Navidad

-Conozco una más grande. Te llevo

-No, no. Necesitas ganar el juego- Respondió ella acercándose a él de manera coqueta

-¿Qué juego?

-Tendrás que adivinar cuál es el dulce

-Suena fácil. ¿Cuál es el premio?

-Premio. Umm. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué te parece la dicha de ganar?

-Jajaja, ¿y tú crees qué no voy a ganar?

-Vamos no seas aguafiestas- Lo sujetó nuevamente y entraron. Era una tienda modesta pero muy linda, llena de decenas de dulces-Definitivamente Remy no le iba a ganar- Pensó y procedió a sentarlo en una cómoda silla de la tienda, con la bufanda roja que le había regalado le tapó los ojos-. Ya vengo, Remy

Buxaplenty debía admitir que la idea de salir en Navidad con la nerd le desagradaba pero mediado fue avanzando el tiempo se fue divirtiendo un poco. Claro, hubo cosas que le chocaron como: Ensuciar su ropa marca Gucci, correr y los acercamientos de la pelinegra. No obstante, también admitía que todo lo que había hecho ese día por él sin la necesidad del dinero, le inspiraba un poco de ternura y, le agradó bombardear a esos niños con bolas de nieve, ver el horror en sus caras cuando el frío helado tocaba su piel, ver su dolor al haber perdido contra él

-Al parecer una amable señorita ha llenado de alegrías esta Noche Buena-Dijo Juanísimo, que ya había tardado mucho en aparecer

-No ha estado tan mal este día. Aunque, aún me pregunto, ¿dónde diablo está Turner? Juanísimo deseo…

-Ya llegue. ¿Con quién hablaba?

-Con nadie. Con nadie. Solo estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que debo comprar este fin de semana

-Está bien, entonces, comencemos-Y de a poco fue introduciendo caramelo por caramelo, dulce por dulce; en la boca de él y a la esperar de que él adivinará. Sin dudas, el chico tenía un buen gusto por los dulces. Había acertado a la mayoría de ellos, incluso a sus favoritos

-Este es el último. Dudo que puedas adivinarlo

-¿Es una apuesta?-Al decir esto él sintió como Tootie colocaba algo en su dedo. Palmó con su otra mano a ver que era aquello. Era un anillo

-Es un anillo de dulce, Remy. Tienes que decirme como se llama

-…-Ahora si se sentía perdido. ¿Cómo iba a saber el nombre de aquella chupeta? A menos qué…- Juanísimo deseo saber el nombre de la chupeta- Susurró agachando la cabeza donde estaba el bolsillo

-Y bien. ¿Te rindes?

-Se llama Ring Pop

-Hiciste trampa

-No, no hice

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Tengo mis trucos. Bien, ¿y ahora qué sigue?

\- Si quieres saberlo tendrás que seguirme

Y empezaron a correr hasta llegar a lo que fue antes su primer destino. Este sería la última parada de Noche Buena

* * *

Me recuerdo que de chiquitina me encantaba comer la Ring Pop. ¿Alguien más la conoce? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer Capítulo**

Las luces y la decoración hacían de la noche algo espectacular. El pasar por la vereda era un sueño.

En el parque de Dimmsdale, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Estaba repleto de gente alegre con chalecos navideños, árboles decorados con bambalinas y listones, música y puestos de comida. Formando así un ambiente familiar y hogareño

-¡Ya llegamos! ¿Quieres comer?, ¿quieres bailar? Podemos bailar, ¿has bailado alguna vez?

-Creo que podemos comer primero-Respondió nervioso y aunque el lugar se veía hermoso, comer en los puestos del parque se le hacía un poco antihigiénico. ¿Cómo iba a saber si los cocineros se habían lavado las manos antes de preparar una receta? Le desagradaba la idea de cenar ahí y con la opulencia a la que estaba acostumbrado, el niño rico y mimado solo pensaba en un restaurante de lujo.

Se sentaron en unas de las mesitas disponibles que ofrecían los puestecitos de comida

-Remy, ¿te pasa algo?... ¿Quieres que ordene tu comida?

-Ordena por ambos- Acto seguido le dio a Tootie un billete de 50 dólares-Si sobra, quédate con el cambio. No me gusta el sencillo-Terminó, algo malhumorado

-No voy a dejar que pagues mi cuenta y tampoco me quedaré con el vuelto. Pero te traeré algo riquísimo que te encante. Así vendrás muchas veces más a comer acá. Jajaja

-Eso nunca pasará. De paso, ¿cómo es posible que Tootie pudiera estar toda una Noche Buena sin su familia?, ¿acaso ella también estaba sola aquella Navidad?, ¿quizás por eso me invitó?-

-Huele a pavo finamente asado- Interrumpió el padrino convertido en bolígrafo, los pensamientos de su niño

-Juanísimo, ¿tienes hambre?

-Al parecer más que tu mi pequeño ahijado

-Prefiero los platos que mi chef Pierre Gagnaire me prepara

\- Esa pequeña jovencilla parece tener buen gusto. De seguro, elegirá algo apetitoso

-Ojala, acuérdate que es pobre. Ellos no pueden probar los mismos platos que solo podemos los ricos. De seguro, le encantaría el COSTILLAR DE TERNERA LECHAL CONFITADO CON MELISA

-Ugrrr

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi estomago

-Le diré que te prepare algo para comer-Respondió mientras sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada- Necesito que prepares tu platillo especial…Sí sé que estas con tu familia… ¿Qué te parece un cheque?...Tráelo a media noche

-Dile que también haga el postre

-El postre también…De acuerdo- Dijo cerrando el celular

-Remy, mira lo que te traje. Es lo mejor del lugar-Habló la morera haciendo aparición sin percatarse de la llamada del rubio

Presentándole así, un rico y desbordante plato de pavo relleno, rosbif y yorkshire pudding, acompañado con una fina salsa de arándanos y un vaso de refresco para calmar la sed

-Y si tienes más hambre o sed, hay un señor que vende pie de manzana y ponche o jerez

-Es imposible que tenga más hambre con todo esto. Y eso que pensaba en decirle que tenía dolor de estómago- Pensó-. No te preocupes-, respondió

Ella tenía un plato idéntico al de él. La presentación era buena, pulcra y ordenada, la comida había sido tratada con cuidado pero no superaría a uno de los mejores chef de Francia

-Mmmm está delicioso

-Está bien

Realmente no era tan desagradable pero tampoco le fascinaba, prefería a Gagnaire

-Uf estoy llenísima. ¿No te vas a comer eso?- Preguntó mientras señalaba el plato medio lleno de Remy

-No

-Te llenas muy rápido. ¿Puedo llevármelo yo? Si no le llevo algo a Vicky… Se va a enojar… Mucho

-Tootie, ¿qué haces esta Noche Buena conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-He estado pensando. ¿Por qué decidiste estar conmigo en vez de tu familia en Vísperas de Navidad?

-¿No te ha agradado la salida?

-No es eso, sí me ha agradado, sino que... ¿Acaso estás sola?

Un enorme suspiro de parte de la morena inundó el ambiente. Fueron minutos, tres minutos, lo que duró el silencio. El blondo, asustado ya por el mutismo en el que se estaba transformando el lugar que compartían; llegó a pensar-, creo que no debí haberle preguntado, ahora todo está más raro- Y era cierto pues ella se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos. Hasta que ya reincorporada su compostura, dijo.-A partir de las doce todo es mucho mejor. No estoy sola, solo quería pasar un rato contigo. Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste aquel día. Sabes, antes pensaba; que eras un niño rico, mimado, creído, engreído y de corazón chiquito…

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora sé que eres un chico rico, mimado y de buen corazón; aunque no parezca y seas aislado

-Yo no soy aislado

-Claro que sí. Nunca te vi con alguien. De paso, antes no te veía en el colegio

-Es que siempre iba mi mayordomo.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-Que inocente, con plata todo se puede hacer

-Jaja, inocente; buen chiste…Sabes, aquel día me alegraste bastante

-No es para tanto. Es muy fácil mandar a volar a la gente cuando sacó mi billetera y, mucho más rápido si son bravucones como Francis. Al cambio, no soy como Turner

-¿Turner? ¿Te refieres a Timmy? ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Turner es un niño egoísta al que nadie entiende. También sé lo que hizo

-Guau tú sí que has elegido unos pésimos temas de conversación estos últimos quince minutos

-Sí, pero ahora está arruinado. Salir con una chica como Trixie Tang está más allá de lo que esa gorra y dientes de castor puedan soportar. Yo una vez, planeé una cita para los dos a cuenta de mi dinero

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Obviamente por Turner. Para lograr que ella aceptara tuve que darle bolsas repletas de dólares y ella es una niña rica; no tanto como yo porque nadie puede ser más rico que yo, pero aun así

-Qué raro, yo siempre observaba que se veían con odio, pensaba que eso sentían- Respondió dudosamente. Remy al escucharla no sabía que debía decir. Obviamente no le iba a explicar a Tootie que aquella cita que el organizó fue una de las tantas y bien planificadas artimañas para alejar a Turner de sus padrinos mágicos. Tampoco le iba a decir que eran amigos porque la sola idea le repugnaba. Más bien, la razón por la que ambos se encontraban ese día fue gracias a Timmy. Solo era otro engaño por parte del Buxaplenty, acercarse a Tootie y sacarle aquel reloj mágico que consiguió en la calle por accidente. Aquel tesoro era parte de la colección infinita del Padre Tiempo que fue robado por él mismo y en la odisea de traerlo se le escapó de sus limpias manos para dar en las de ella. Juanísimo le había contado- Los relojes del Padre Tiempo, tan bonitos como mis músculos; son lo único capaz de alterar los hechos del pasado, presente y futuro sin riesgo alguno-Y para Remy esa era la mejor venganza para su archirrival pues viviría su vida entre infelicidad y tristeza; sin la dicha de conocer la magia. Haría que por fin lo separarán de Cosmo y Wanda. Hasta que aquel 3 de diciembre, fue a parar en Tootie todo su esfuerzo. No podía negar que el gesto noble que le había ofrecido en esta Navidad no le llenaba un poco el alma, sin embargo; eso no sería suficiente para tirar todo su trabajo por la borda. Por una desconocida que no sabía si al día siguiente se iba a olvidar de él o solo estaba ahí por su fortuna. Por el ratón de biblioteca. No, él seguiría adelante con su objetivo.

-Le moje su ropa con la bebida que mi chef me había preparado, era lo menos que podía hacer

-Que caritativo de tu parte, Remy. Aunque no lo creas Timmy es un buen chico. La verdad él nunca me rechazó directamente, tan solo vi cuando ella le dijo que sí. Ojala haya cambiado pero sino esa fea y asquerosa de Trixie me las pagará

-Jajaja

-No es un chiste. Oye Remy, ¿estás llorando de la risa?

-¿Fea? Se nota que no se mira al espejo. Pero para que negarlo, no saldría con Trixie ni aunque fuera la última y única persona en la Tierra. No soportaría que se fijará en mí por mi dinero, popularidad o estatus social y; mucho menos ser como Turner, sufrir hasta conseguir. Yo tengo orgullo- Analizó entre cavilaciones-, ¿sigues enamorada, después de todo; era tu gran amor?-Terminó interrogando

-La verdad, ya ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que lo empecé a querer pero si el por qué. Esa razón por la cual aquel día lo quise y no me da vergüenza confesarlo, él fue mi primer amor, Remy. Y lo quise de la manera más linda en la que una niña tan joven como yo puede querer. No me arrepiento de sentir lo que sentí ni olvidare lo que paso, me entristece que al final así haya terminado todo. E inocentemente pensé una y mil veces, que si al entregarlo todo; mis más sinceros sentimientos, él se fijaría en mí. Veía a aquellas princesas en la televisión y creí ilusamente que yo algún día lo conseguiría, después de todo; ellas lo hacían ver tan sencillo. Lo admire tanto, veía en él quizás cosas que nadie más veía; tan solo Dios sabrá si es solo invención o es solo la realidad que aquel que observa se percata. Hice locuras, quizás lo asuste pero esa nunca fue mi intención pues en mi mente tan solo deseaba demostrarle lo verdaderamente importante que es él para mí. Y aun así no me corresponda deseo algún día ser su mejor amiga, para ayudarlo, comprenderlo, consolarlo, divertirlo y animarlo. Y si algún día me corresponde ya sería muy tarde, pues sin importar el pasado yo tengo orgullo. Porque, ciega no estoy; sé que ningún chico se detendría por unos lentes pasados de moda y ni la dentadura de mula que tengo, mas sin embargo; sé que hay otros puntos magníficos y sensuales en mi persona. También sé que me obsesione, que me empeciné yo sola; pero tengo el sueño de que un día un amor de verdad llegará y será mejor que cualquiera, y quizás no esté muy lejos. No quiero un príncipe azul, sería excesivamente perfecto para mi gusto. Quiero un chico con errores, un chico humano. Sabes, a veces pienso que Cupido no me dio con una flecha sino con una piedra. Jajaja

-¿Piedra? ¿No querrás decir "martillo"?- Respondió a larga confesión para al final terminar ambos entre carcajadas y risas extrañas, particulares pero llenas de goce; si otra persona hubiera pasado por aquella mesa de comida también se hubiera reído

-Quizás ambas

-Jaja. Yo nunca he sentido algo así

-Ojala algún día lo sientas

-No, gracias

-Pero que te corresponda

-No

-¿Por qué?

-No es necesario

A lo lejos, en el centro del mismísimo parque, la gente bailaba. Celebraban sin restricción de edad. Los árboles llenos de luces navideñas formaban una circunferencia entre el gentío

-Hay que bailar, Remy

-Yo no sé bailar

-Son pasos fáciles. Ven

-Espera Tootie…-Y como la tradición dictaba lo volvió a arrastrar hasta donde ella deseaba. Camuflados en el centro de la pista de baile entre las piernas de los adultos para pasar totalmente desapercibidos

-Tranquilo, no bailaremos agarrados de las manos. Tú si tienes una ideas muy sucias Buxaplenty

-Mis ideas son sucias pero para otras cosas, no un baile

-Jaja. Bien, entonces sigue mis pasos

Y por el arte de imitación. Uno en frente del otro, bailaron; a una distancia prudente pero aun así juntos. A este punto Juanísimo sabía que Remy se moría de bochorno. Pasaron las tonadas y poco a poco se desinhibieron. La noche era grata y de vez en cuando pudieron ver a varios chicos con los que jugaron en el fuerte, a Chester y AJ, pero estos no a ellos; se sentían libres y en su espacio. Hasta que aparecieron Timmy y Trixie, ambos se veían muy felices; en especial el primero. Tootie no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal ya que ni siquiera había pasado un mes de lo sucedido pero faltaba poco para cumplirlo. Remy en agradecimiento por la linda noche decidió hacer lo único que se le venía a la cabeza y lo que pensaba que podría hacer que la morena se distrajera más rápido. Invitarla a bailar pero sin salir al público, a escondidas como estaban haciendo. Extendió su mano y dijo- Bailemos, Tootie

-No es necesario, Remy

Y sin escucharla esta vez fue él quien tomó sus manos y danzaron. Una danza suave pero aun así llena de mucho anhelo. Sus cuerpos juntos al compás. Y a pesar, ella de ser una bailarina de ballet y el haber recibido clases para un evento como este; mantenían sencillez y calma como quien deleita en silencio. Porque si bien amor real no había, un baile así siempre acelera el corazón

Al terminar la canción, se separaron nerviosos. Trixie y Timmy, jamás se percataron de su presencia y seguían bailando extraordinariamente pues aunque no eran los mejores eran buenos

-Gracias Remy, fue lindísimo. Es la primera vez que bailo con un hombre que no sea mi padre

-Bueno, es la primera vez que bailo con alguien que conozca

-¿Cómo así?

-Asistí a unas cortas clases de baile para eventos distinguidos

-Sabes, ya son las 11pm; creo que ya es hora de irnos

-Le voy a decir a alguien que nos recoja

-Bien- Respondió mientras veía como Remy se alejaba de entre la multitud para hacer una llamada. Sin dudas, había sido una gran noche para ambos

De camino a casa, Buxaplenty se encargó de que una limosina los escoltara.

-Chao, chao Tootie

\- ¡Hasta luego, Remy!- Contestó ella antes de salir de la limosina y darle un gran abrazo para abalanzarse corriendo a su casa por el frío

Solo ya en la limosina y de camino a casa el blondo vio cómo su padrino se transformaba

-Me atrevo a decir que hoy ha sido una noche tan bella como se aprecia al sol de la Toscana

-No exageres, pero si me agrado

-Eso es bastante mi pequeño ahijado-Dijo acariciando los dorados cabellos del niño con dulzura- Bastante

* * *

Al principio, pensé en como hacer la confesión de Tootie. Me partí la cabeza xD . Espero y les haya gustado. La razón de cómo ella le agarra tanta confianza a él para hablarle de Turner, lo voy a profundizar próximamente :D

Besitos chau ;)


	4. Chapter 4

El reloj ya marcaba las doce en todas las casas de Dimsdale. Todos los niños se encontraban felizmente dormidos en sus lechos esperando la llegada de aquel que una vez al año hacía realidad todos sus anhelos. Claro, a menos que tengas un padrino mágico o dos

 **El recuento mágico**

 **Capítulo Cuarto**

Acaricie una vez más su cabello mientras Remy dormía plácidamente. Era la primera Navidad en la que yo, Juanísimo Magnífico, lo veo tan extrañamente tranquilo. Ni siquiera tuve que utilizar la ayuda de mis dedos mágicos para darle un masaje.

Remy suele estar muy estresado cada 24 de diciembre, sus padres nunca llegan hasta el día siguiente.

Mi magnífica y hermosa compañía suelen ser suficientes todos los días del año menos este y su cumpleaños, donde también sus padres desaparecen. ¡Qué dolor le da a mi espléndido corazón saber que cuando yo me vaya más nadie le quedará!

Por suerte, aquella damita parece querer ser su primera amiga. Todo gracias al malentendido que Remy ha causado.

Sin contar que la primera vez que la vi cara a cara fue a mediados de noviembre. Yo era un extraordinario y caro lápiz morado que prendía del bolsillo de la camisa de Remy. Estábamos subiendo por las escaleras del colegio Dimsdale mientras ella bajaba. La damita se tropezó y cayó, Remy solo retrocedió para que no nos golpeara y siguió con su camino. Ella nunca se dio cuenta que estuvimos presentes. Por ese tiempo, ellos aún no se conocían.

En la mañana del 3 de diciembre Remy me dijo-Juanísimo, las armas por favor- Y le di un fabuloso cinturón de oro que brillaban tanto como mis hermosos dientes, de él colgaban las armas de un espía experto y un sable de luz como el de Star Wars. Cada arma decorada con un gran diamante.

La guarida del Padre Tiempo era horripilante. Sin dudas ese hombre no conocía de decoración y si lo hacía, no tenía estilo. Relojes derretidos por todos lados y todos descompuestos, daban horas distintas cada uno. Quien diría que Salvador Dalí acertará tanto con su pintura.

Entre tantos relojes que encontramos uno de ellos estaba intacto. Era lo único bello del lugar, hasta que se empezó a mover y de él brotó un cuerpo. Ni una hermosa rosa puede crecer tan rápido como aquella cosa. Su cuerpo era como el de un humano pero su piel era negra, estaba desnudo y por suerte, carecía de sexo. Su cabeza era la de un reloj.

Al estar completamente de pie se inclinó lentamente hacia la derecha. Remy y yo estamos asustados varonilmente, sus manos estaban sobre el sable de luz y las mías sobre mi varita. Aquel solo contestó-Aún no es hora pequeño. Cuando la manecilla de cada reloj marque la misma hora, el tiempo decidirá-, y desapareció. Remy miró al suelo por unos segundos y le dije que regresáramos pero él me contesto-Por fin estoy a punto de lograr que Turner pierda a sus padrinos mágicos. No me iré y contigo de mi lado nadie nos vencerá-

Después de que lo terrorífico pasará. Caminamos una hora más y ahí estaban los relojes que buscábamos.

Los relojes para viajar en el tiempo suelen tener las iniciales T.T, son más pequeños y no están blandos ni derretidos. Una diferencia fácilmente observable.

Remy y yo elegimos uno de mano que se parecía mucho al de oro que tenía, la excepción es que era plateado y las horas estaban escritas en números romanos.

Después pasó la razón por la que él y la damita se conocen. Remy llevaba el reloj agarrado en su mano mas no sujeto a la muñeca, se le resbaló y ella se lo llevó. Se veía tan radiante como una moneda de cincuenta centavos, lo recogió como si fuera la primera vez que viera algo así. Y yo con mi súper fuerza de macho no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo reloj proveniente del Padre Tiempo es inmune a la magia.

Remy sabía que no podía acercársele así porque sí a quitárselo. Así que ideamos un plan para robárselo; después de todo, era nuestro.

Llegó diciembre y ahí fue cuando vimos al bravucón. Le había quitado su figura de acción de Barbilla Roja a la damita, él simplemente sacó 300 dólares y los aventó con la condición de que la dejará en paz por un mes. Luego, recogió el muñeco del suelo y se lo dio en su mano.

-Toma-Dijo Remy y le lanzó el muñeco-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Tootie, gracias por devolverme mi figura de acción. ¿Tú eres Remy Buxaplenty, no?

-Obviamente.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo a los muñequitos?

-No, estoy muy ocupado. Pero estoy seguro que luego nos volveremos a ver. Chao, chao Tootie

No sé si lo que hizo aquel día fue solo una treta para darle buena impresión y que ella nunca desconfiará de él, en dado caso de que ella buscará el reloj.

Pero aquel día los ojos de aquella jovencita se iluminaron como un sol.

* * *

Holis gente, ya regresé :D y en mi humilde opinión fue rapidísimo.

Este fic ha sido el más corto que he publicado pero creo que me quedo bien. Denme su opinión ;) . Es la primera donde yo no narro xD


	5. Chapter 5

Holis chicos, ya estoy de vuelta. Sé que me tarde un poco al subir el capi pero ya esta listo :D . Espero les encante

* * *

 **Difícil es poco**

 **Capítulo Quinto**

Las llamas incendiaban todas las partes de las casa incinerando sin piedad cada mueble hasta volverlos polvo. La culpable de tan horrendo ataque de locura y rabia, era nada menos que la nueva versión de maléfica adolescente en Dimsdale. Vicky, hermana mayor de Tootie y niñera de Timmy ; a quien estaba cuidando otra noche más.

-¡Gusanoooo!- Gritó fuertemente la malvada chica haciendo que hasta los cristales se quebraran-. Quiero presentarte a mi amigo, el señor lanzallamas

Timmy como cualquier persona que aplique la lógica no le hizo caso y salió corriendo despavorido; después le pediría a Cosmo y a Wanda que reconstruyeran todo el desastre que Vicky había ocasionado.

Se encerró en su cuarto e hizo su típico ritual de seguridad:

*Cerrar la puerta, pasarle llave y ponerle doble seguro

*Obstaculizar la puerta con un silla

*Después la mesa de noche

*El estante

*Los juguetes

*¿Falta algo más?

*La cama

-Creo que eso será suficiente-Comentó el joven de gorrita rosada

-Vaya, hoy Vicky vino con una dosis adicional de maldad-Contestó Wanda

-Sí, nunca había usado una trucha como un arma, quemado tus historietas favoritas, perseguirte con hacha e incendiar la sala; todo en una noche-Dijo Cosmo alegremente como siempre solía hacer

-Ya no soporto más a Vicky

-Pero mañana es tu cita con Trixie, eso debe alegrarte mucho

-Sí, ¿quién diría que al final aceptaría una cita con una persona tan poco popular y guapo como tú?-Añadió Cosmo para recibir una severa mirada de Wanda que claramente expresaba un cállate

-Trixie, mi amor.-Expresó mientras que sus ojos se volvían corazones-. Aún ni siquiera sé que llevar puesto, debo llevarle un regalo. ¡Chicos ayúdenme! Aquel día que bailamos en el parque Dimsdale fue espectacular, no lo quiero arruinar

-Llévale un cojín chistoso, eso le gusta a las niñas

-¡No!- Dijo Wanda-Puedes llevarle flores, una carta o chocolate

-O mejor las tres-Opinó Cosmo

-¡No! No importa cuánto me esfuerce en hacer una carta, siempre me sale mal. Mejor le llevo las flores y los chocolates

-Cariño, pero sabes que solo estas en citas con ella. Todavía no eres su novio

-Sí, pero si salgo con ella significa que le gusto y si le gusto eso significa que algún día se puede enamorar de mí

A Wanda no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su querido ahijado fuera novio de Trixie por todas aquellas veces que ella le rompió el corazón. Cada gesto que Timmy tenía superaba con creces al anterior y Wanda no comprendía como siempre terminaba rechazándolo. Tampoco veía a Trixie como una mala chica sino que si debía admitir que como novia dejaba mucho que desear. Su egoísmo y egocentrismo eran los principales factores que para ella la hacía y hace mala candidata para Timmy. Honestamente, prefería a Tootie ya que ella estuvo presente en cada momento gris de la vida de Turner; sin embargo, él no se daba cuenta. ¿Quién comprende al amor?

Cosmo aun recordaba como Timmy había logrado que aquella pelinegra lograra salir con él. ¿Y cómo no lo iba a recordar si había agotado casi todos los deseos de su varita aquel día? Él deseó tener todos los obsequios que le había dado a lo largo de los dos años que llevaba enamorado de ella y se los presentó todos en la mansión. Trixie estaba sorprendida por la inmensa bola de regalos que le había llevado pero aun así terminó llamando a seguridad como era costumbre. Lo echaron de aquella fiesta que había auspiciado como su fiesta de cumpleaños y al pasar unas cuantas horas, esta se había arrepentido ya que Timmy fue el que mejor le regalo aquella noche así que decidió tener una cita con él. Turner logró una gran cita y ella le dijo en aquel momento antes de despedirse-Esperó que la próxima cita sea tan sorprendente como esta-, y él cayó rendido al suelo desmayado de amor.

-Chicos, ¿escuchan eso? Es el carro de mamá y papá-Dijo emocionadamente mientras veía como Vicky se despedía fingidamente como una niña buena antes sus padres-¡Vicky se fue!- Gritó. Cosmo y Wanda ya se habían encargado de transformarse en peces dorados, así que aprovechó y salió corriendo a recibir a sus padres con la pecera en mano. Estos se veían un tanto decaídos.

-Papá…Mamá… ¿Pasa algo?

-Hijo necesitamos que te sientes un rato con nosotros a hablar-Dijo dulcemente su mamá y señaló el sofá. Sentándose en el respectivo orden de papá, hijo y mamá

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó ya Timmy muy preocupado

-Hijo me han despedido del trabajo. El jefe ha dicho que mis ideas con los lápices no son lo suficientemente buenas

-Pero eso es mentira papá, tus ideas con los lápices son geniales

-No te preocupes Timmy, nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que tú estés bien. Mientras tu padre este desempleado llamaré al secretario de mi viejo trabajo de bienes raíces a ver si hace falta una nueva vendedora-Interrumpió su madre gentilmente

-Pero eso sí jovencito, no seguirás gastando todas tus mesadas en golosinas- Amenazó juguetonamente el Sr Turner para al final ambos padres darle un gran abrazo a su hijo y este a su vez; se los devolvió a ellos.

-No se preocupen mamá y papá, todo saldrá bien

-Timmy eres tan dulce, mi hijo. Sube a tu cuarto mientras tu padre y yo preparamos la cena

Y él hizo lo que se le ordenó. Subió a su cuarto muy preocupado pero seguro de que había una solución a sus problemas

-Cosmo, Wanda; deseo que mi padre tenga de vuelta su empleo

Estos alzaron sus varitas y al momento de cumplir el sueño de su ahijado, estas se desinflaron

-¿Ahora qué?- Inquirió desesperado

-Al parecer no solo han desempleado a tu padre sino a muchos más trabajadores. Si llegamos a darle trabajo, alguien más lo perdería y eso sería un robo. Lo siento tanto, Timmy

-Aunque sea hay algo de bueno en todo esto-Dijo el hada verde

-¿Qué?

-Que estas con nosotros y siempre te protegeremos

-Siempre- Afirmó Wanda

Juntándose los tres en otro cálido cariño, en otro abrazo. Timmy nunca había recibidos tantos en tan cortos periodo de tiempo pero no se quejaba pues lo que se venía iba a ser difícil; sin embargo, contaba con la certeza de tener gente y hados cuidando de él. ¿Eso no es "ser afortunado"?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya parecido corto pero intenso ;) . Aunque sea un poco xD . Déjenme sus comentarios plis :3 si les gusta por que camino están agarrando los toros. Hoy quise desviarme un poco de Remy y Tootie porque creía que ya le hacía mucha falta. Mi plan es hacer un fic multipareja :D pero solo puedo poner en la descripción la principal D:**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Sexto**

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de los Turner. Mamá Turner preparaba la cena que consistía en unas ricas panquecas bañadas en miel de maple y Papá Turner se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina acompañándola.

-Cariño, esto me preocupa. ¿Cómo vamos a mantener a Timmy?

-No te preocupes, amor. Conseguiremos la forma. Pero pensé que habías llamado ya a ese secretario

-Sí lo llame, pero no contesta a mis llamadas

-Sino podría trabajar en otro empleo fascinante como aquella vez hice para impresionar a Timmy y a sus amigos. O mejor, podríamos iniciar nuestro propio negocio de venta de fruta; la cosechamos y la vendemos

-O podrías trabajar con Dinkleberg. Al parecer, necesita ayuda en su nuevo puesto de hamburguesa

-¡Dinkleberg!

-Sí, vas a ir sí mañana el secretario me rechaza

-¡Noooooooo!- Gritó de aflicción y rabia, alzando las manos al cielo. Para él trabajar en el basurero debía ser dimensionalmente mejor que trabajar con su vecino

Ignoró el llanto de su esposo, sirvió los platos y llamó a la mesa. Iba demostrarle a su hijo que era una mujer fuerte que tenía los ovarios bien puestos y que cuidaría de él sin importar que tal mal pintara las cosas en un futuro

-¡Timmy, a comer!

-¡Voy!- Avisó Turner mientras bajaba con sus pececitos a la cocina y por fin se sentaba

-Hijo, ¿cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?-Preguntó el señor Turner

-Hoy el señor Crocker puso "F" con una pluma 3d

-Una nueva forma de innovar las clases-Respondió

-Hijo, ¿y la niña de la que tanto hablas? ¿Es acaso la niña tierna de lentes?-Preguntó la madre

-¡Tootie, nunca!

-¿Y quién es?

-Es Trixie, la niña más linda del colegio-Dijo Timmy de manera amorosa con los codos sobre la mesa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza

Sus padres se miraron de forma alarmante. Tampoco estaban muy de acuerdo con que esa fuera la chica de su hijo

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, una joven hermosa se encontraba en su Mansión con una bella flor blanca arrancando pétalo tras pétalo, acostada en su cama

-Será genial la cita, no será genial la cita, será genial la cita, no será genial la cita…-Así fue hasta llegar al último pétalo

-¡No será genial la cita! Qué raro, voy a agarrar otra flor que me dio Timmy

Y volvió a repetir otra vez el mismo ritual


	7. Chapter 7

**El Panfleto**

 **Capítulo Séptimo**

-AJ, ¿has notado que todo el mundo solo ven sus celulares?

-Eso solo quiere decir una cosa

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí

-¡POKEMON GO YA ESTÁ DISPONIBLE!- Gritaron emocionada y estruendosamente al unísono asustando a todos los pobres gatos de la calle donde se encontraban

-Ya vas a ver cuándo capture a mi Pikachu antes que tú. Te va a dar un IMPACTRUENO

-Con mi sistema avanzado dudo que si quieras llegues a verlo. ¡Lo tendré yo!

-¿A sí? Ya veremos. ¡Esto es la guerra!-Declaró Chester, dedicándose cada uno una severa mirada de odio mientras proseguían a descargarse la aplicación por Play Store

Pasaron las horas y en la plaza Dimsdale se juntaban tumultuosamente una pequeña multitud

Tengo que ser siempre el mejor  
Mejor que nadie más  
Atraparlos mi prueba es  
Entrenarlos mi ideal  
Yo viajare de aquí a allá  
Buscando hasta el fin  
O pokemón yo te entenderé  
Tu poder interior...

Cantaba un joven frente al árbol más grande de aquel lugar a cambio de recibir una considerada retribución en monedas

-¡Oh cállate! Llevo cinco horas caminando y lo que llevo son solo cuatro pokemones y de los débiles, ningún Pikachu. Me han mordido y perseguido los perros, no he comido ni bebido nada en "tratando de ser siempre el mejor". Ojala a AJ le esté yendo igual de pésimo que a mí- Se quejó malhumorado el rubio de brackers. Sus pies adoloridos y el imponente sol no le estaban ayudando en nada, más bien se sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser un Chester derretido- He aquí un noble joven que murió intentando ser un maestro. Aplausos-, se imaginaba ese final en su cabeza-¿Cómo es tan fácil para Ash Ketchum? Guíame- Gritó ya muy exasperado

-¿Qué pasó Chester? Acaso…¿No has atrapado a ninguno?

-AJ, ¿qué haces acá? Si planeas robarte mi Pikachu o cualquier otro pokemón no lo lograrás

-De hecho yo ya tengo un Pikachu

-¿Qué?

-Junto a mi papá ideamos una forma más rápida de cazarlos y sin mucho esfuerzo. ¡Qué agotador sería desperdiciar todo un día caminando mientras se es atacado y mordido por perros o aún peor, no comer ni beber nada todo el día! ¿Te imaginas eso?- Contestó el cerebrito mientras veía como su amigo se le subía el color rojo a la cabeza hasta estallar a gritos

-¡Tramposo!

-No es trampa, es ciencia

-¡Tramposo, tramposo, tramposo!

-Que no es trampa, mira lo que hice fue…- Dijo sin poder continuar pues dos panfletos fueron estrellados contra sus caras

-Hola amigos de Timmy, los invito a que participen a la hamburguesada en la casa de Din..Dink…Dinkleberg a partir de las 7 de la tarde. ¡Tienen que ir! Ahoran vayan y pídanle permiso a sus padres- Agrego el padre del dentón, empujando a AJ y a Chester hasta alejarlos completamente de donde estaban para que no hicieran ningún tipo de pregunta al respecto

-AJ, ¿estoy enfermo o escuchaste al padre de Timmy promocionar una hamburguesada en casa de su vecino?

-Sí Chester, no escuchaste mal. Hay que hablar con él

-Voy a pedirle permiso a mi papá. Espero a que no me diga que saque las ratas de la cocina

-Yo también le voy a decir al mío. Nos vemos en la noche

Era cierto que después del que el dentón se salía frecuentemente con la azabache ya no estaba participando muy seguido a las quedadas con sus amigos y que los había dejado un poco de lado. Pero aun así eso no impedía que se preocuparan por él

En otra parte de la ciudad sucedía una llamada de teléfono

-¿Cómo que no vas a poder ir a la cita?

-Trixie es que es muy costosa.

-¿Cómo qué costosa? Es solo un restaurante elegante. Ya has cancelado una anteriormente y ya vamos por la segunda. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto?¿Por qué no me dices lindura?

-Trixie es que las cosas están un poco complicadas en mi casa. Oye, ¿no preferirías venir a una hamburguesada en casa de mi vecino?

-Con toda esa comida grasosa. ¡No! Avísame cuando las cosas mejoren-Dijo está al final con un leve dejo de tristeza-Chau Timmy

Mientras que en una mansión

-Jajaja. Juanísimo mira esto, el padre de Turner lo estaba repartiendo en la calle

-Debe de estar pasando por un momento difícil

-Lo sé, ¿no es genial?

-Estoy seguro que para él no- Contestó esté dispuesto a seguir con la tertulia sin embargo uno de los mayordomo de Buxaplenty se presentó

-Señor Remy, una jovencilla que dice ser su amiga lo está buscando

-¡Tan rápido!, ni siquiera llegamos a año nuevo. Háganla pasar

-Como usted ordene señor

Prosiguió este y abrieron las dos enormes puertas del palacio mientras la niña de dos coletas era escoltada hasta donde se encontraba el blondo, quien se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para haber podido ir sola

-Guau, no pensé que podría ser tan grande por dentro

-Sí como digas, no pensaba que te vería tan pronto

\- ¿No te entregaron los panfletos?

-Sí- Respondió este con una sonrisa

-¡Vamos juntos!

-¿Qué?

-Acompáñame

-No me gusta comer en ese tipo de lugares ni mucho menos donde este Turner

-No tengo a más nadie con quien ir y necesito que alguien me acompañe. Y tú lo harás o sino tendré que ir con Vicky

-No vayas entonces. Yo no iré

-Sí irás

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no! ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir en esto?

-Hasta que vayamos, tengo todo el día

-Puedo llamar a mis guardias y decir que te saquen

-Tus modales dudo que te dejen hacer eso con una mujer

-¡Qué terca eres!

-¡Y tú, engreído! Es solo un favor

-Que tú estés interesada en el dentón no es asunto mío

-Lo hago porque es mi amigo

-¿Y él te considera así?

-¡Qué sí! Vamos ya se está haciendo tarde

-¿Y por qué me tengo que dejar mandar por ti?

-Ay, me vas a causar dolor de cabeza

-¿No te vas a ir hasta que vaya, no?

-¡Tú que crees!

-Bien pero si me burlo de Turner no me digas nada-Finalizó diciendo esto con cierta alegría al pensar en lo mal que Timmy la pueda estar pasando

Tootie iba a replicarle pero prefirió dejarlo así. Ella sabía que el blondo podía ser un auténtico dolor de muela si lo quería y ya en sí fue un milagro convencerle.

Ambos se subieron a la limosina de Buxaplenty, Tootie sugirió ir en taxi por vergüenza a que Remy siempre la llevara sin costo alguno, obviamente el descartó la idea a penas la escuchó. Iban callados de camino a la invitación pero iban juntos

* * *

Bueno sé que me tarde pero aquí está :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento por no publicar antes, es que no tenía internet. Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo Octavo**

La luna tan hermosa emergía gigantesca en el cielo estrellado decorando la noche en vestido de gala blanco. Parecía como si un ángel la hubiera colgado en la cima del cielo como si más allá de esa visión el mundo se acabase. Desprendiendo destellos de luz tenue que calaban en las más oscuras calles de aquella ciudad.

Una limosina blanca que no parecía tener fin surcaba cómodamente por la pista. Cabezas se asomaban y agitaban tratando de vislumbrar quien era el dueño, con la "B" de oro enmarcada en el frente del auto ya podrían hacerse una idea

Dentro la atmósfera era taciturna, ambos chicos ensimismados miraba uno hacia la vereda y la otra a su compañero

-Remy, ¿por qué odias tanto a Timmy?

-Es una larga historia

-¿Me la contarías?

-Es privado- respondió el blondo sin despejar la mirada de la ventana observando como los copos de nieve empezaron a caer ágilmente del cielo. Se giró hacia ella, miró sus lentes que cubrían gran parte de esos ojos lilas tan delicados, subió a sus cejas y bajaron a sus mejillas levemente quemadas por el frío de la navidad. -Pero tú, ¿por qué sigues siendo su amiga?

-Porque lo aprecio. Igual que a ti, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-¡A ti te quiero más!-Exclamó la chica, acercándose hasta enroscarse dócilmente en los brazos del jovencito mientras que, en el bolsillo de la camisa del ricachón se encontraba el mismo viejo lapicero morado que luchaba por no desprenderse sintiéndose incluso más seguro si se encontrará en una cuerda floja; pero no podía dejar de admitir que le encantaba ser espectador de aquella escena

-¿A pesar de qué te causo dolor de cabeza?- Cuestionó Remy burlonamente

-Sí, eres uno de esos dulces picosos

Sin entender bien a que se refería alzó una ceja en señal de duda. Ya podían ver la casa de Turner y la de Dinkleberg que se hallaban a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras más, no obstante todo estaba hecho una calamidad. El puesto de hamburguesas estaba completamente destruido y hecho trizas. La gente corría estrepitosamente de un lado a otro, gritos decoraban el lugar. Un monstruo con apariencia de hamburguesa formado solo de hamburguesas se alzaba por encima de los hogares de la vecindad; atacando con queso fundido, pepinillos, salsa picante, carne, huevo frito y rodajas de tomate. En el medio de aquel espectáculo se encontraba Timmy más sin saber que hacer qué haciendo algo. Remy solo pensó-¿Qué demonios ha hecho Turner?-el chofer se dirigió hacia Buxaplenty y le dijo-Es mejor que regresemos señor Remy. No se vayan a hacer daño usted y la damita-Remy y Tootie se encontraban ya separados uno del otro, ambos sin procesar el pedido del hombre de traje-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Tootie completamente exaltada moviéndose de derecha a izquierda agitada sin salir de la misma posición. Encolerizado, Remy abrió la puerta de la limosina de un solo aventón y corrió enfurruñado hacia el dentón-¡Señor regrese, es muy peligroso!-gritó el chofer muy preocupado de perder su trabajo-Remy, espérame. No vayas solo-alerto Tootie quien salió torpemente del auto y se dirigió de a brincos en un intento desesperado por alcanzarlo-Genial, hasta hoy trabajo-dijo quejumbrosa el conductor y agarró el sombrero de copa que ocultaba su calvicie y lo lanzó al suelo de la limosina-Y solo llevo un mes

Remy no podía creerlo, sabía que Turner era idiota pero esto ya era un abuso-¿Cuál fue su deseo?- se preguntó, tanta era su rabia que no se percató en el momento en el que Tottie abandonó su limo. Ya estaba a solo a unos pasos de distancia. Se detuvo, no podía seguir corriendo si ella anduviera detrás

-¿Remy, acaso no has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Es-pé-ra-me.

-Tootie, no puedes estar acá. Regresa a la limo-contestó virando su cabeza de porrazo, la volvió hacia al frente y luego giro sutilmente en dirección a ella, estaba nervioso. El relleno volaba por doquier. Un golpe de esos y saldrían heridos. Trataba de esquivar todo a su paso y cuidar de la chica de coletas al mismo tiempo, que si bien esquivaba mejor que él no tenía un hado mágico que sane sus magulladuras si todo salía mal. Le preocupaba

-No

-Es peligroso-Gritó

-Soy más fuerte que tú-Vociferó, se acercó a la acera más cercana y tomó la tapa de un bote de basura de metal, fue en marcha hacia al ricachón y se situó delante de él protegiéndolos a ambos utilizando la tapa de escudo

-Bueno-dijo, arrancándole de las manos el escudo y situándola detrás de él- No te muevas más allá de donde estás y de donde yo vaya- indicó- Sígueme

La distancia de sus cuerpos a la residencia de Turner y de donde se encontraba el dentón era aproximadamente una cuadra llanera, esas cuadras que equivalen a tres de las normales. Avanzaron velozmente, sus pieles erizadas del miedo; Remy estaba seguro que con un solo deseo pudo haber salido de todo más rápido que lo que canta un gallo, sin embargo Tootie lo acompañaba pero la culpa no era suya sino de él

El monstruo con cada paso de la aguja del reloj se volvía más y más violento. Lanzaba queso derretido de altas temperatura ocasionando fuertes quemaduras en la piel, salsa picante a los ojos de los vecinos quienes salían llorando de dolor, carne que impactaba contra sus rostros y los dejaba aturdidos en el suelo viendo angelitos y pepinillos que entraban a sus gargantas llevándolos cerca del punto de la asfixia

Remy sentía como de cuando en cuando algo caliente o duro impactaba contra la tapa de metal, la bestialidad con que era lanzada se elevaba a medida de que se acercaban. Era duro no retroceder, los pies les dolían al igual que los brazos y sus manos estaban marcadas de la presión que ejercía. Tootie lo notaba, así que empujaba su espalda hacia adelante, siempre adelante.

A medida que llegaban al final notaban que el calor y la humedad aumentaban, parecía un infierno grasero. Remy no aguantaba más, el golpe del queso derretido le estaba hirviendo las manos enrojecidas, sentía como las llagas surgían y todo el ardor era traspasado. Se detuvo el ataque y luego regresó con más empeño; esta vez era carne. Una sacudida, dos, tres… Mientras más insistía esa bestia por dañarlos las suelas de ambos chicos eran poco a poco pulverizadas. Cuarta sacudida, quinta, sexta. Sus pies se desprendían del pavimento. Séptima sacudida, octava, novena. Fueron derrumbados y el escudo se disparó por los aires. Remy sentado al frente de Tootie, ambos chicos sin oportunidad de reincorporarse vieron como el queso fundido y la carne se aproximaban hacia sus cuerpos tambaleantes y débiles

-Será que pido un deseo-pensó, podría revelar la existencia de las hadas con ese solo deseo pues Tootie lo vería-¡No!-se respondió, giró hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos en un acto tan irracional, estúpido y vano por protegerla. ¿Por qué lo hacía si recién la conocía? Tan solo habían salido unos cuantas veces. Siempre lo buscaba, lo animaba, estaba más preocupada por él que sus mismísimos padres. La noche buena del 24 había sido solo su octavo encuentro. Ella siempre buscaba una excusa para visitarlo desde que la ayudo con Francis.

Hoy es el 27 de diciembre


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Noveno**

 **Fechas**

 _5 de diciembre (1º encuentro)_

Era un día soleado de brisa fría y refrescante, muchos niños jugaban en los parques y aceras de Dimsdale con arsenales de juguetes varios.

Tootie se encontraba resguardada por la sombra de un gran manzano cerca de la mansión Buxaplenty. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo haría pero quería jugar con ese muchacho que fue el único que se atrevió a ser tan amable de ayudarla aquel día de escuela. Él era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza, formulaba preguntas de cómo sería, qué le gustaba hacer y cuáles eran sus hobbies. No sabía si esperar todos los días después de la salida del colegio debajo de aquel roble valdría la pena pero si nunca lo intentaba jamás lo descubriría.

Ese día se había llevado consigo una reluciente y gran pelota roja, le servía de entretenimiento mientras esperaba; después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a jugar sola. Esperó aproximadamente una hora y por fin lo vio, estaba caminando por la vereda rumbo al cine. Estaba igual de elegante y pulcro que siempre. No pudo resistirse más y lanzó la pelota hacia sus pies en un intento ridículo por hacerle creer que se le había resbalado de las manos. Se acercó tímidamente y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Es mi pelota-dijo, reafirmó su voz-¿Podrías pasármela?-Él se agacho sin decir nada, la recogió y se lanzó de vuelta-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó tratando de postergar el momento

-Al cine-respondió el blondo notando como la chica nerd de coletas descendía lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo, con ojos resignados-¿Estás sola?

-Bueno, ahora estoy contigo-contestó, esbozando esta vez una sonrisa-Ojala disfrutes la película

 _8 de diciembre (2ºencuentro)_

Tootie iba de camino al minimarker, el almuerzo que le había preparado su mamá fue cruelmente devorado por su hermana mayor y con una nevera vacía se vio obligada a salir o sino moriría de hambre. Esta vez no pensaba en Buxaplenty, tenía suficiente apetito para solo pensar como su estómago se contraía con el paso de las horas. Llegó a un semáforo y ahí fue cuando lo volvió a ver, sin querer y por accidente; su limosina blanca pasó justo al frente de ella y por una de las ventanas vio al blondo. Su semblante era serio y malgeniado, cruzaron sus miradas y una leve sonrisa de medio lado cubrió su rostro. Remy le había sonreído

 _10 de diciembre (3ºencuentro)_

Tootie estaba segura que ahora más que nunca tenía que acercarse un poco más al blondo pero no quería asustarlo al igual que había hecho con Timmy, así que se le ocurrió hacer "El toca y huye" tocar las puertas de la mansión y pegar una corrida fuera de los dominios de los Buxaplenty. Preparó una caja de galletas de chipas de chocolates; dibujó en un hoja de papel una carita feliz, la recortó y la pegó en una paleta de helado, tomó un rotulador y puso en ella "Feliz día". Dejó el detalle en el portón del hogar y se fue. Se preguntó si al final sabría Remy que ese regalo era obra de ella, después de todo, le dio mucha vergüenza firmar el obsequio

Aquel día el blondo se encontraba solo con Juanísimo. Estaba decaído, sus padres habían recién llegado de una reunión de negocios en la que estuvieron tres días fuera de casa para luego de una hora de volver salir a un viaje de negocios de una semana. Durante esa hora que estuvieron en su hogar en ningún momento se les ocurrió saludar a su hijo, ni siquiera se acordaban que tenían uno. Remy si salió a saludarlos pero cuando los vio con las calculadoras y las cuentas lo dio todo por perdido. Regresó como soldado después de la guerra, se tumbó en su cama mientras que su alegre hado mágico extraía una enorme lista de deseos por cumplir en un tierno intento por animar a su ahijado, él ni se inmutaba. A mitad de la sesión, uno de los tantos mayordomos de Remy irrumpió en la habitación, no sin antes tocar la puerta. Juanísimo se escondió convirtiéndose en un fantástico hurón

-Me imagino que esto es para usted, señor Remy-dijo el hombre quien prosiguió a darle el detalle

Remy sintió como su corazón se emblandecía y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. "Feliz día" decía la carita son una sonrisa. "Feliz día"-¿Había alguien afuera?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad

-No señor, nadie

 _11 de diciembre (4º encuentro)_

Tootie se encontraba sola en la sala de estar de su casa, veía TV. Vicky tenía trabajo de niñera que hacer y sus padres no llegaban sino hasta las 8 de la noche. Estaba dando "Anastasia" la película animada en el canal 32

Tocaron el timbre- ¿Quién será?-se preguntó Tootie. Se levantó perezosamente del sofá donde se encontraba echada y se dirigió a la puerta. Era Remy Buxaplenty, quien llevaba agarrado en su mano un juguete de colección de Barbilla Roja-¿Quieres jugar a los muñequitos?- preguntó él muy avergonzado. Ella solo se limitó a sujetarse ambas manos en forma de plegaria y las inclinó a la derecha, mostraba una orgullosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y afirmó con la cabeza un sí

Esa tarde jugaron a los muñequitos

 _15 de diciembre (5º encuentro)_

Era el último día de clases de ese año para Tootie pues ya comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Remy había dejado de asistir a la escuela de Dimsdale desde mediados de noviembre, así que no le importaba las vacaciones de ese año

Él se había propuesto ir a buscarla en su limo hasta el colegio, mandar al chofer a que manejará por un ángulo en que ningún alumno pudiera verlos. Esperó cómodamente desde una distancia prudencial a que todos salieran, en ningún momento vio a Tootie. Esperó, se impacientó, pasó una hora, fue a buscarla, se escabulló discretamente para no ser percibido, deseo a Junísimo ser invisible a los ojos de los demás menos de ella y de su chofer. Llegó a un pasillo vacío y ahí estaba, a gatas en el suelo, buscaba sus lentes. Parecía ciega sin ellos. Él se agacho, los tomo pues no estaban muy lejos de ella, estaban rotos. Deseaba pedir un deseo pero sería escuchado

-Tootie, están rotos-advirtió a la chica que se giró inmediatamente a penas lo escucho. Y fue la primera vez que vio esos ojazos. Ojos hermosos, lilas como las flores o incluso mejor, de grandes pupilas negras. Esos ojos eran una mutación y una rareza pero le encantó. Quedó atónito, no podía desviar su mirada de su rostro. La chica siempre le pareció fea, ahora creía que solo andaba mal arreglada; con su ropa de nerd, sus gafas enormes, las dos coletas y los frenillos. Estaba completamente embelesado

-¿Remy, eres tú?-dijo y empezó a palpar al cielo en busca del rostro de aquel muchacho. Lo encontró, depositó cada mano en una de sus mejillas-¡Remy, viniste a buscarme!-exclamó eufórica-No te preocupes por mis lentes, yo tengo un repuesto en casa. Pónmelos aun así estén rotos, de seguro consigo ver algo con ellos aunque sea a cuadritos-le contesto para al final soltar una gentil risilla por lo que había dicho. Buxaplenty también se rió con ella, algo en ese momento le pareció muy bello.

Sujetó con más firmeza los anteojos y se los colocó en la cara a Tootie con parsimonia. No quería dejar atrás ese intenso color purpúreo tan azulado

 _19 de diciembre (6º encuentro)_

Remy miraba al techo de su habitación como si en ella se hallase los secretos del mundo entero. No lo soportaba, ya habían pasado días y aun no podía sacarse aquellos ojos de la cabeza, esas sonrisas, su risa, su voz chillona, esas coletas mal amarradas, esa melena negra, esa ropa tan anticuada y barata. No lo soportaba. Si seguía así el plan por el que tanto habían sacrificado, Juanísimo y él, sería horriblemente botado a la basura. Trataba de convencerse que de todo lo lindo que había visto en ella era realmente ridículo y solo se había dejado llevar por el encanto del momento. Intentaba quejarse y encontrarle "peros" a todo. Insistía en negarse a no querer utilizarla. Tenía que manipularla y hacerse su amigo

El plan solo era simpatizarle para poder robarle el reloj y así, sutilmente dejarla de tratar. Pero su mente le reñía y replicaba, la morena se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Se daba a sí mismo un montón de escusas tontas como el que no estaba seguro de si de verdad ella le importaba él u otras más descabelladas como el que ella podría estar ahí acompañándolo solo por ser un Buxaplenty. Todas estas excusas eran una farsa y una mentira. Sabía que ella se interesaba y que lo quería. Y él no deseaba lastimarla pero recién la conocía. No sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza estaba vuelta un caos.

Se planteó la idea de robarle el reloj y seguir siendo lo que eran. Si preguntaba por él solo le compraba otro muchísimo más caro y mejor- Todo eso se puede resolver con la magia del dinero. Eso sería lo mejor- analizó al final. Aunque aún no estaba listo para verla, prefería evitarla

Salió a dar una vuelta al jardín de su mansión, necesitaba refrescar sus sentidos; Juanísimo le hacía compañía disfrazado esta vez de lacayo. Vestía una gabardina con un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro junto a una camisa manga larga morada, una corbata azul marino y unos mocasines bien lustrados. Su cabello oscuro estaba envuelto en la típica coleta de caballo y se veía unos centímetros más alto del promedio de un adulto normal, en su mano sostenía un pañuelo carmesí de seda el cual lo ponía a bailar al ras del aire, en círculos de arriba a abajo de una diagonal a otra, serpenteante y en zigzag

-¿Remy, no quieres hacer algo más divertido?-cuestionó el hado mágico

-No-dijo mirando fijamente a los lirios, rosas y margaritas que decoraban el campo, una mariposa naranja se correteaba entre ellas-Hoy solo deseo pasar un día tranquilo-contestó mientras su hado mágico solo se limitó a alzar su gruesa ceja, detuvo su andar y el meneo de la pañoleta

-¿Remy, te sientes bien hoy?-preguntó, el blondo no se movió

-Sí-aclaró el muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos-Solo que no quiero recibir visitas de nadie

-¿Te refieres a la jovencita? ¿Tootie?-preguntó dudoso siendo solo respondido por una mirada esquiva y un silencio ensordecedor. Pasaron unos minutos y el blondo se reincorporó en su caminata

El astro rey que iluminaba como foco incandescente todas las mañanas ya se estaba ocultando en las montañas lejanas del oeste.

Tocaron el timbre, el mayordomo de jubón morado atendió la puerta y distinguió esas dos coletas azabaches

-Buenas Tardes señor, soy Tootie- dijo, presentándose y extendiéndole la mano- ¿Estará Remy en casa?

-Disculpe señorita, salió en la mañana y aún no ha regresado. Pero estoy seguro de que si usted lo visita otro día lo verá

-Gracias, disculpe la molestia-se despidió cabizbaja. Juanísimo estuvo a punto de detenerla pero eso ya no era algo que le competí a él. Subió las escaleras de la mansión rumbo al dormitorio de Remy y cuando lo vio, el blondo veía a través de la ventana como aquella chica desaparecía en las pintorescas calles de la ciudad

 _21 de diciembre (7º encuentro)_

Faltaban solo dos días para Noche Buena y aún no había rastro de la morena. Remy se sentía culpable y ese sentimiento era extremadamente raro en él, sin dudas, nada normal. Al principio creyó que pudo haberse enfermado pero a medida fue avanzando las horas aquellas emociones no se aminoraban sino que se acrecentaban. Le preguntó a Juanísimo, él le explicó que significaba "la culpa" y le dijo que si la visitaba todo mejoraría pero aún no abrigaba esa confianza. Algo lo hacía sentir nervioso, tembloroso y no sabía cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera lo comprendía ni quería entenderlo. Resolvió hacerle un detalle, después de todo ella se lo merecía mucho y podría hacerlo pasar como excusa de agradecimiento por las galletas y la carita feliz o como regalo de Navidad. ¡Era perfecto! Así que se vistió y se dirigió a su limo, fueron de tienda en tienda ninguna sin satisfacer los deseos del rubio. Nada era lo suficientemente perfecto- ¿Qué le gustará?-se preguntó. No sabía la respuesta. Estaba frustrado, se sentó en un banco blanco que se encontraba en todo al frente de la plaza principal de Dimsdale-Se parecen a los lirios del huerto. Igual a los que veías la otra vez aunque yo prefiero las rosas-aclaró su padrino mágico en un susurro, él se había transformado en la corbata roja que guindaba del cuello del niño-¡Eso es! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- exclamó Buxaplenty mientras dejaba a su hado consternado con las palabras en la boca. El muchacho corrió a una joyería y mando el obsequio a encargo, les dio la dirección de Tootie y dijo que firmaran a su nombre la tarjeta

Tootie, se encontraba en el baño de su casa con la cabeza metida de lleno en el inodoro. Vicky estaba jugando con ella, el ritual de hermanas mayores malignas. Sujetaba los tobillos de la azabache, la ponía de cabeza y enjuagaba sus hebras y rostro. Sumergía y sacaba, una y otra vez, mientras más gritaba la niña más fuerte se reía la hermana. Pasaron unos cincos minutos hasta que Vicky se aburrió y la soltó, ella se fue sollozando en marcha al sofá. Se dispuso a leer un libro para ahuyentar los pensamientos desagradables que rondaban por su mente, el sonido del timbre la distrajo de su labor

-¡Atiende, mocosa!-Gritó su hermana desde la habitación que ambas compartían

Molesta acató la orden. Al abrir la puerta observó a un hombre de uniforme azul con una libreta

-¿Es usted la señorita Tootie?-preguntó el adulto que aparentaba unos 35 años de edad, la piel ya se le estaba arrugando y su cabello rojizo estaba envuelto en una maraña

-Sí-dijo muy inquieta-¿Qué desea?

-Firme aquí-y señalo un espacio en blanco, Tootie hizo lo que le pedía-Tenga- respondió sin más y se fue. Le había dado en mano una cajita pequeña de color fucsia envuelta con un listón negro, en la dedicatoria decía- Para Tootie de Remy. Feliz Pre Navidad-Abrió el regalito y vio un collar y de él prendía un lirio. Se llevó las manos al corazón y carcajeo a la nada

 _23 de diciembre (8º encuentro)_

"Noche Buena"


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo siento por la demora, he estado super ocupada con el trabajo y en la creación de un nuevo fic :D Espero que les guste y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

* * *

 **Capítulo Décimo**

 **Después del infierno grasero**

Su cuerpo débil y ligeramente magullado por los golpes temblaba ya bajo los brazos del blondo mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Nunca antes había sentido tanto temor en su vida, ni Vicky le había puesto los pelos de punta como solo lo hacía ese horrible monstruo. Su respiración ya no era común como los latidos de su corazón, sumergidos ambos en un delirante frenesí. Ya no lo podía proteger, ya no quedaba tiempo y la única salva sería ella. Una impotencia grande nublo su mente al igual que lo hace la tristeza y la ira. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como sí así fuera capaz de cambiar el momento que estaba viviendo, si con eso pudiera borrar todo recuerdo. Escuchó un estruendo ensordecedor, palideció sin embargo aún seguía intacta, ni un golpe ni un rasguño sintió- ¿Por qué?-, se preguntó. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos igual de confundidos y llorosos, el blondo estaba sano. Sintió como un peso cayó de sus hombros, no entendía que había sucedido pero estaba sumamente alegre, se lanzó hacia su rostro y beso sus mejillas y frente, posó ambas manos en su cara y lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con un choque de frentes.

Después que la angustia inicial se transformará en tranquilidad, miraron a su alrededor como quien sale de una conmoción para averiguar qué fue lo que había sucedido. Delante suyo estaban Chester y AJ, ambos con sables de luz y escudos auténticos muy diferente a la tapa de basura que utilizaron; intuyeron que la posesión de esas armas se debía a la inteligencia del genio moreno que de seguro las había creado.

-Hasta que por fin decidieron mirarnos-dijo Chester mientras con el sable de luz desarticuló otros de los ataques del monstruo que se encontraba totalmente enardecido

-Creo que interrumpimos una escena-siguió AJ quien utilizó el escudo para protegerlos. Remy respondió con un golpe de tos, esos comentarios y sus presencias lo habían alterado

-Debemos avanzar-interrumpió, poniéndose de pies ignorando todo lo que había oído, hablando como si él fuera el líder del grupo-¿No tendrás más armas para nosotros?

Con una sonrisa altanera le contestó y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó lo que parecía ser una pirámide metálica, presionó con su dedo índice la punta y las tres caras que la conformaban se desprendieron quedando solo la base de esta, en la que se veía infinidad de objetos en versión miniatura. Agarró lo que parecían dos sables de luz y dos escudos, dándoselo inmediatamente a Tootie y a Remy en sus manos. Unió las tres caras junto a su base y los objetos que se encontraban en las manos de la morena y el rubio fueron cobrando tamaño real. Finalmente AJ guardó la pirámide

-¿Y andas con eso siempre en tu bolsillo?-preguntó Tootie

-Preparación-contestó pausadamente el moreno

Chester quien se estaba haciendo cargo de todos los ataques de esa bestia, les dijo-Chicos, monstruo gigante destruyendo todo

-Vamos-ordenó Remy

Con los sables de luz y los escudos a su disposición avanzar era un juego de niños, solo les bastó unos pocos minutos para llegar al frente de la casa de Timmy Turner.

Tootie iba a la delantera de todos los chicos, su agilidad de bailarina le daba una ventaja que ninguno de ellos poseía.

Vio a Timmy al igual que todos, él estaba con dos pistolas, una verde y otra rosa, cada una lanzaba rayos láser del mismo color.

El dentón se sorprendió pero no por ver a sus amigos sino por verla a ella y a Remy, en especial a este último - ¿Tootie? ¿Remy Buxaplenty? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo

-Tú padre nos invitó a la hamburguesada-respondió Tootie-Me alegra que estés bien-admitió.

Y aunque el chico de la gorra rosa le gustaba Trixie Tang, el que la cuatro ojos haya ido sin razón alguna a verlo exponiendo su propia vida llenaba a su cuerpo de un sentimiento confuso parecido al agradecimiento.

AJ y Chester por el cambio, estaban sumamente desinteresados en la conversación que transcurría pues preferían enormemente luchar contra aquel monstruo, cuya batalla recayó principalmente sobre sus hombros ya que ni Timmy, Tootie o Remy hacían algo si quiera un poco importante al respecto

-¿Remy, y tú?-cuestionó Turner quien ya deseaba saber la verdadera intención de por qué su archienemigo millonario estaba presente.

El blondo lo miró fijamente, soltó un bufido de exasperación y respondió-La estoy acompañando-, mientras con una sonrisa lánguida posaba su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la morena.

Timmy no podía creerlo-¿Qué haría Remy acompañándola? ¿Qué clase de plan estaría tramando? ¿Por qué Tootie y no otra chica?-, y así, millones de preguntas se cruzaban fugazmente por su cabeza. Al ver el retrato de los dos juntos justo al frente suyo pudo percatarse de pequeños detalles que antes no percibió como, las manos quemadas y ampolladas del blondo o los moretones de la morena; no comprendía lo que sucedía o de qué se había perdido. Se sentía desorientado y extraño al igual que si viviera en un mundo lejano, incluso en otra galaxia. Y se sumergió en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones, sin darse ya cuenta de que a quienes dedicaba sus pensamientos se habían reincorporado a la pelea. Cada uno de los chicos a cada esquina del monstruo y el que faltaba era él-¿Por qué ella?-se volvió a preguntar-¿Cariño, estás bien?-lo interrumpió una voz suave, era Wanda quien ya se encontraba muy preocupada por la tranquilidad de su querido ahijado- Sí-, afirmó este dispuesto a terminar lo que empezó

Eran cinco contra uno en número y cuatro contra uno en espíritu, Timmy no estaba en sí, echando a perder cualquier tipo de jugada que se le ocurría. Le avergonzaba y frustraba el hecho de no poder hacer algo útil, que sus amigos se lastimaran por su estúpido deseo-¿Por qué no pienso antes de pedir?-se cuestionaba-¿Por qué?-se reclamaba-Yo solo quería que todo Dimsdale fuera a comer hamburguesas y ahora lo más probable es que le tengan fobia. Yo solo desee que cada hamburguesa que probarán fuera tan especial que cobrará vida en su paladar. Pensé en la gente disfrutando de su sabor, no que en realidad vivieran y tomarán venganza contra los humanos por querer devorarlas-,y si bien la lucha estaba terminando el dentón se sentía culpable- Ahora, ¿qué hará mi padre?- se preguntó

Una explosión de carne fue la que marcó el final de la batalla. Un Remy muy asqueado y furioso ya estaba dispuesto a salir huyendo del lugar mientras Tootie solo pisaba con rabia los montoncitos de carne ya sin vida que se hallaban en el suelo; por el cambio, Chester y AJ se encontraban derrumbados en el suelo extasiados diciéndose el uno al otro "qué genial"

Timmy por otro lado, se acercaba lentamente a los escombros que se había convertido el puesto que le pudo haber brindado a su papá algún tipo de trabajo y a su familia un modesto ingreso

Tootie fue la primera en percatarse de la actitud deprimente del Turner y con un especial cuidado se le acercó lentamente; Remy celoso, resolvió en ir con ella

-Sabes Timmy, me imagino que debe ser difícil por lo que estás pasando pero en algún momento todo se resolverá-comentó la morena quien se situó al lado del dentón sin mirarlo

-Pero este era el trabajo de mi padre-respondió

-Yo te ayudaré a que consiga otro

-¿Tú?-dudo el Buxaplenty, quien por fin hablo

-Yo-reafirmó ella

-¿Y cómo harás eso?-cuestionó el chico de la gorra

-Sí Tootie, ¿cómo lo harás?

-No sé pero lo haré-dijo al final ella con una sonrisa que a ambos chicos hizo dudar de si en verdad lo lograría. La morena se sentía mal por el dentón, quería animarlo, verlo contento. Pensó en el único lugar que le podría dar un poco de paz a Timmy y a su familia, el único lugar donde ella misma se sentía calma y al que iba cada Navidad. El pesebre junto a la casa de su abuela, así que le dijo -De paso Timmy, mañana hay una cena junto al pesebre de la casa de mi abuela, ¿quieres ir? Remy y yo iremos

-¿Iré? ¿Cuándo yo dije eso?-preguntó el blondo

-Entonces, ¿qué dices Timmy? Sí quieres puede ir también tu familia, es un ambiente sencillo y humilde pero que alegra bastante al corazón

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?-dijo ya mucho más animado

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la idea-reclamó el rubio

-Bien, entonces nos vemos a los 8pm en el parque-dijo ella, ignorándolo completamente

-¿Me estas escuchando Tootie?

-Sí-afirmó y Turner rió

Chester y AJ quienes miraban a lo lejos la conversación decidieron acercarse, ya estaban aburridos y cansados, anhelaban pasar lo que quedaba del resto de la noche jugando videojuegos con su mejor amigo a quien no veían en mucho tiempo. Así que el rubio de brackets le dijo que ahora que todo peligro estaba resuelto podían ir a la casa de AJ a estrenar un nuevo juego que recién había salido en los mercados; a lo que obviamente el chico de la gorra respondió con un rotundo sí y antes de que él se atreviera a hacer una invitación a Tootie y al mismísimo Remy, este último resolvió despedirse por parte de ambos y salir de una vez por todas de ese tortuoso lugar al que deseo nunca haber ido.

* * *

 **Voy a intentar actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Decimo Primero**

 **Comienzo de la Ruina**

 _ **The Fairies Now**_

 _ **Presencias recientes de fallas en el espacio tiempo afectan City Magic, Plaza Houdinni, El Trimegistro y La Nueva Avenida Fulcanelli**_

 _En la mañana pasada del viernes, varios incidentes han sido detectados en El Mundo Mágico, siendo el primero, en City Magic. Un joven hado de treinta mil años de edad aseguró que su casa había desaparecido sin explicación alguna. Ahora vive en la casa de su suegra con su esposa Yaquelin, otra joven hada de la misma edad_

 _-Veníamos de hacer las compras de la semana. Y cuando regresamos…Nada…Es que, nada- aseguró ante la prensa_

 _Por otra parte en la Plaza Houdinni y La Nueva Avenidad Fulcanelli, varios hados adultos han vuelto a su misma edad de hace veinte mil años atrás._

 _Los doctores no han encontrado ningún tipo de solución a estas anormalidades_

 _El Trimegistro de Prácticas en la magia, ha sido totalmente destruido_

 _Muchos científicos del Mundo Mágico se han reunido para hallar respuestas a estas interrogantes_

 _26 de diciembre_

 _Leyó Juanísimo en la portada del periódico más famoso, The Fairies Now, un temblor lo estremeció. Era la mañana del domingo, le había dejado una nota a Remy donde le decía específicamente-Voy al Spa de hadas ociosas, no me esperes-A cumplir su típico ritual de belleza semanal._

 _Al llegar al Mundo Mágico se percató que un humor ansioso, encolerizado y sobretodo, temeroso llenaba al ambiente y a la gente misma. Hecho que al inicio decidió ignorar por su propia paz mental. Más no pudo huir cuando su vista se topó con uno de los kioscos de la calle Siempre Varita a dos cuadras del Spa._

 _La portada de ese periódico, estaba seguro, cambiaría el transcurso de este día y cuidado de muchos más_

 _-Remy debe saberlo-_

 _Se dijo y con un puff, reapareció en la habitación de su ahijado. Buxaplenty estaba desnudo de las caderas a la cabeza, se preparaba para el odioso evento de ir con Turner a un pesebre-¿Cómo rayos aceptó?-_

 _-Remy, Remy, mira-dijo el hado sosteniendo los titulares por encima de su pecho y ondeándolo como si fuera una bandera-Oh Remy, de seguro somos nosotros. Nuestra culpa. ¿Y si nos mandan a la prisión Freres? Soy demasiado sexy para estar ahí_

 _-Cálmate Juanísimo y deja de batir las noticias. No me dejas leerlas…Um… ¿Incidentes en el Mundo Mágico? Debe ser debido al reloj…No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto, solo debemos conseguirlo_

 _-Remy, ¿tienes la menor idea de lo que puede pasar?_

 _-¿Tú la tienes?_

 _-No, y eso es lo peor_

 _-Tranquilo Juanísimo, hoy saldremos con Tootie, conseguiré la forma de solucionarlo_

 _-¿Y devolverás el reloj?- preguntó esperanzado de que su tonto plan haya sido desechado_

 _-Claro_

 _-Wojoo_

 _-Lo haré después de hacer que Turner pierda a sus padrinos_

 _Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

* * *

En el hogar de la morena, la familia se preparaba para el viaje a la casa de su abuela. Vicky les ordenaba a sus padres que es lo que deberían llevar para la visita y que chucherías comprarían en el camino, en una lista anotaba todo lo que le hacía falta y tachaba lo que ya estaba hecho

-Apúrense, que no tenemos todo el día-gritó

-¿Hija, excelentísima, estas segura que nos hace falta tu colección de discos de Los Beatles?

-¿Y tú, estas segura que nos hace falta tú pijama para la noche, madre?

-Voy empacando la colección

-Hey, padre, ten cuidado con mi baúl de ropa. ¿No has de querer que llegue roto, no?

-No, nunca, su majestad

-Bien, no te olvides llevar tus dos billeteras. Hoy tengo ganas de comer mi postre favorito

-Sí, mi bellísima, magnífica,…

-Anda ya…Hey, mocosa, sube al auto-ordenó la pelirroja

-La verdad, Vicky, hoy planeaba ir con Remy y Timmy

-¿Buxaplenty, el ricachón?

-Sí, tengo que ir con ellos-demandó

-Mientras me conviertas en la cuñada de "Más rico a lo que puedas aspirar hacer", no tengo ningún problema

-Él es solo mi amigo, Vicky

-Sí y yo aún utilizo pañales, gusana.

-Yo..

-Deja de hablar y cállate, ¿qué tanto haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? Vete

-Gracias Vicky

-Sí, lo que digas, no te voy a guardar ningún dulce que nuestros padres compren

-No los necesito-contestó a su hermana. En una mochila llevaba su ropa, cepillo de dientes, peine y su toalla de baño; no necesitaba un baúl de ropa al igual que la pelirroja para sentirse cómoda. Salió de su hogar y fue en camino al parque Dimsdale, había llamado con anterioridad a sus dos amigos para cuadrar bien los detalles del paseo; quedando en que se verían bajo el árbol más grande e irían en la limosina del ojis verde hasta el hogar de su abuela ya que a este no le gusta los "autos pequeños"

Estaba feliz y por sobretodo, nerviosa. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar tanto tiempo cerca del que fue su antiguo amor. Estaba alegre pero no por un deseo de tiempo pasado, la decepción ya había calado en su corazón y el tiempo es sagrado, sino por un anhelo de concretar lo que en un inicio fue caótico en algo provechoso. Un amigo, entre los pocos, una amistad era un tesoro y más para el que anda solo. Se veía entre los jardines de su imaginación siendo querida y admirada por todos: Vicky, Remy, Timmy, Chester, AJ y hasta los populares. El llegar lejos, el ser amado; es un deseo que compartimos todos en común. Más allá de ser yo quien les relate esta historia y los sentimientos de sus personajes; estoy segura, que algo compartimos con cada uno de ellos. Los errores que cometimos ya hace muchos años y tratamos de olvidar, si aprendemos de ellos, nos podrán un paso más hacia el camino correcto; y Tootie tenía fe en ello. En el sueño que con esfuerzo, lo que pensó una ilusión se volviera realidad, aunque a veces las cosas no salen como uno las desea. Siempre todo es para mejor.

La brisa refrescaba sus mejillas enrojecidas y jugueteaba con sus coletas. El sol brillaba hermosamente, fue la primera en llegar. A la 1pm se verían todos, llegó una hora antes de la anticipada por placer propio. No podía esperar

Se sentó en la banca junto al gran tronco, mecía sus piernas de arriba abajo-Mañana jugaré en el columpio. Los invitaré

A las 12:30 apareció el rubio en su limo. Meditó -En realidad, Remy, no parecía un niño-

-¿Tootie, hace cuánto llegaste?

-Hace una hora

-¿Te botaron de tu casa?

-No, solo quería estirar las piernas

* * *

Eran cinco para la una de la tarde, Buxaplenty y Tootie hablaban sin cesar esperando la llegada de Turner. Obviamente, Remy prefería que un autobús hubiera atropellado a Timmy de camino al parque pero no importaba cuantas veces soñará con eso, el mundo simplemente no lo escuchaba. Turner era en sí, el conjunto de múltiples dolores odiosos en su ser: dolor de muelas, dolor de cabeza, dolor de oído, dolor de garganta, dolor de cuello y dolor de trasero.

-¿Aun no sé cómo lograste meterme en este paquete?

-Lo sé, es un milagro que vinieras. Apuesto a que debes quererme mucho

-Ja, me obligaste

-Pero pudiste quedarte en casa, en cambio, te presentaste con media hora de antelación

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer en mi casa

-¿Te botaron?

-Muy graciosa

-Remy, yo sé, lo presiento… Aunque no lo creas, Timmy y tú pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos

-¿Perdiste un tornillo?

-Tienen mucho en común…Si, si solo lo intentarán

-No Tootie, eso nunca sucederá

-Pero…

-No…Mira, si vine a este lugar, es solo por ti. No confundas las cosas

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?

Remy la miró sin ser capaz de responderle con sinceridad, no había forma de explicárselo.

-Porque es peor que cualquier enfermedad que haya sentido

* * *

Las campanadas de la Iglesia Central repercutían en las calles de la ciudad y marcaban el inicio de cualquier aventura inesperada.

Era la una en punto, el bus que pasaba al frente de la banca del parque, hizo su parada con el mayor de los méritos a la puntualidad, sin un minuto de sobra ni con un segundo de menos.

Bajaron cuatro siluetas: dos femeninas y dos masculinas.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Quizás yo no soy el único que deba llevarse bien con su rival-susurró el ojis verde

Trixie Tang, la azabache más hermosa y popular se veía más bella de lo normal. Brillaba bajo la luz del sol, la dulzura del viento agitaba su melena con gracia desvelando sus ojos azules del manantial.

Por el cambio, Timmy llevaba en sus flacuchos y enclenques brazos las tres valijas del viaje (dos de su novia y una de su familia), sudaba como puerco y su espalda se encorvaba hasta el suelo

Mamá y Papá Turner fueron los primeros en llegar, su ropa delataba más el pensamiento de unas vacaciones en Hawai que la ida a un pesebre

-Hola amigos de Timmy, mucho gusto. Soy el señor Turner y ella es mi esposa, la señora Turner

\- Estamos muy agradecidos por su invitación. Espero que no les moleste que hayamos traído a la novia de mi hijo

-¿Crecen tan rápido no, cariño?

-Aún me acuerdo cuando le dimos su primera gorrita rosada

Oh cariño, ¿te acuerdas cuando nació? Los doctores dijeron que nunca habían visto un bebe tan gordo

-Sí cariño. Debería mostrarles las fotos de Timmy bebito

-¡Mamá!-gritó, soltando precipitadamente las maletas al suelo, salvándose por poco de que una lastimara a la azabache quien se encontraba justo a su lado, acompañándolo. Sus mejillas estaban quemadas por el calor y el esfuerzo-¿No habrás vuelto a traer otra vez ese álbum?

-Sería un placer verlo, señora Turner-dijo el blondo con cinismo marcado en su rostro-Turner en pañales, no se lo podría perder

-Oh cariño, ¿aún no se las has presentado?

-Oh sí, les presentó a Trixie Tang, la novia de mi hijo. Timmy, tú deberías hacer esto

-No se preocupen señores, ellos me conocen

-Estudiamos en la misma escuela-aclaró Tootie

¿Cómo era posible que Timmy la haya dejado venir? Después de todo, era una salida familiar

-Pero no me imagine que Remy Buxaplenty vendría

-Él tampoco se lo imagino, Trixie

-Somos novios- aseveró la morena

Fue un arrebato, una locura. Las palabras solo se habían formado sin ser procesadas. Tendría que ponerse un bozal la próxima vez, la había embarrado

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó

Inesperado, confuso, precipitado- ¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso?

-Tú y yo, tontito- reafirmó Tootie tomándole la mano a su querido "más que amigo"

-La juventud de hoy en día cariño

-Todo es más rápido con ellos, mi amor. No pierden el tiempo

* * *

La limosina seguía vacía a pesar de cargar con siete personas y cinco maletas. El señor y la señora Turner resolvieron sentarse adelante con el chofer. Querían darle a su hijo privacidad.

La salida fue para ellos la idea más fantástica y relajadora posible. Necesitaban un respiro de las cuentas y de las deudas que inundaban su buzón todos los días.

Lo recogido en la hamburguesada de los Dinkleberg fue un dolor de piernas y dos pastillas para el sueño

Papa Turner se hallaba, para aquella noche, a reventar. Perdió su tiempo, energía y dignidad.

Las cuentas bancarias de la familia iban en picada y sabían que no podrían subsistir dos semanas más sin ningún otro ingreso

Habían tratado, por más, hacer que Timmy no se enterará de su decadente situación. Su plato siempre era el más lleno de la mesa

Cantaron una de sus canciones de la infancia, junto al conductor, cuando en la vida no había verdaderas preocupaciones ni responsabilidades. Disfrutaron de ese humilde momento, no siempre se está en la cima pero aprendes a apreciar la belleza en la adversidad. En los gestos de quienes te acompañan y en ti mismo

Remy y Tootie seguían cogidos de la mano, ambos muy abochornados. El color rojo carmesí teñía sus mejillas y parte de sus orejas, no les desagradaba el contacto pero sí la situación. Turner y Tang se encontraban sentados justo al frente de ellos impresionados de la confesión

-Así que Tootie… ¿Buxaplenty? Nunca me lo espere- ¿cómo hacía para decirle a su amiga que salir con él podría clasificarse como la peor idea del mundo?

-No hacen una mala pareja, Timmy. Se parecen a nosotros. ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?

-Trixie, no se parecen a nosotros…Él…

-¿Yo qué, Turner?

-Tú sabes bien Buxaplenty. Es imposible que te hayas fijado en alguien como ella

-Hey, soy un gran partido

-No eres tú, Tootie. Es él

-Pues para mí, él es un gran chico

-Él solo sabe engañar

-¡Timmy!-regañó Trixie

-Tootie, tú has sido una buena amiga. Me has ayudado bastante, aunque creas que no me doy cuenta…El día anterior no dije nada sobre su "amistad" porque no me dio tiempo de advertirte…Te fuiste muy rápido… Quizás como amigos no te haga daño pero como novio te va a destruir…

-Cállate Turner, ¿con qué moral te quejas de mí? Yo nunca le haría daño y menos la haría sentir tan mal como….

-Ya cállense los dos. Los invité para pasar un rato ameno y no para pelearnos… Timmy, quizás Remy sea un idiota…

-¿Cómo?

-Pero no lo es conmigo, no tienes de que preocuparte. Él nunca me engañaría. ¿No es así, Remy?-dijo la morena con absoluta sinceridad

En verdad confiaba ciegamente en él, lo quería y lo defendería. La engaño, sí.¿ Nunca se hubiera acercado a ella antes de la treta? Por supuesto. Pero todo había cambiado, transmutado, de una forma en la que ni en el más loco de los sueños imagino.

La adoraba como solo a ella. ¿Cómo llegaría a pensar que sentiría esto por alguien tan poco usual a él?

La severidad que estaban tomando los hechos, le molestaba

¿Y si el padre Tiempo la lastimaba por su culpa? Tenía que recuperar el reloj cuanto antes

-No, nunca-mintió, la culpabilidad no es una emoción fácil de llevar

* * *

El ambiente fue incómodamente tortuoso por cuestión de segundos de extremo silencio. Timmy estaba sumamente enfurecido e incrédulo-¿Cómo nadie le creía?-resolvió en irse con sus padres. Necesitaba enfriar su mente

Remy fue, por el contrario, al fondo de la limo a refrescarse, se sentía asfixiado, el peso de sus acciones empezaban a tener repercusión en su presente

Tootie y Trixie fueron las únicas en permanecer juntas

La morena soltó un bufido al aire

"Genial, mucho peor de lo que me esperaba"

-Tootie-llamó la azabache alejando a la otra de su absoluta tozudez

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué barniz de uñas te gusta más?-preguntó, en realidad quería conversar con la cuatro ojos pero no se le ocurría algún tema decente para iniciar una conversación. Ni siquiera sabía si tendrían gustos en común

-No me pinto las uñas

-¿Sí quieres te las pintó? Claro, si te gusta el fucsia

¿Trixie Tang está siendo amable?

-Bueno-contestó

Eso fue suficiente para la ojisceleste, sacó de su bolsillo el objeto, tomó la mano de la morena y comenzó a pintar. Aunque sea, tendrían algo en qué entretenerse mientras llegaban a la parada

-No pensé que lo llevarás en tu bolsillo

-Siempre estoy preparada.

-Me recuerdas a AJ

-¿A AJ le gusta el barniz?

-Ja, no. Eso sería un poco extraño. Él siempre tiene una solución a todo

-Es un genio, su cerebro debe servirle de mucho

-¿En verdad eres una chica muy delicada, no?

-Me gusta verme bonita

-Era de esperarse

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque a ti te gusta maquillarte y yo solo me pongo crema humectante; te pintas las uñas y yo solo me las corto, yo leo Rompe Testa…

-Espera, ¿Rompe Testa?

-¿Te gusta?

-Soy fan, colecciono todos sus comics

-¿Has leído el último tomo?

-Sí, obviamente

-¿No puede ser? Cuéntame

-No, cómpralo

-Nunca pensé que te gustará…

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie

-¿Por qué?

-Dañaría mi imagen en el colegio

-¿En el colegio o con tu grupo de amigos populares?

-Es complicado

* * *

Turner sabía que había actuado como un completo patán. Pero nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza que "había gato encerrado". Conocía a Remy muy bien, intentó ser su amigo pero el siempre daba lo mejor de sí para herirlo-¿Cómo no iba a hacer eso con Tootie?- Buxaplenty nunca se categorizó por ser amable con nadie. Era reservado y solitario-¿cómo se había enamorado de ella?-, sin dudas, era imposible e irreal.

Un Buxaplenty siempre busca el interés propio y Tootie, por el contrario, era inútil para ese tipo de temas. Le haría daño, estaba seguro. No le deseaba eso y menos a manos de su rival. No soportaría no advertirle a la morena del ojis verde, ella era especial para él

Cada vez que necesitaba de alguien, aparecía junto a Chester y AJ. Daban la imagen de ser sus guardaespaldas de confianza.

No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho pero sí el momento

-Timmy, amor, ¿y tus amigos?-preguntó la señora Turner, atrayendo la atención del dentón

-Se quedaron dormidos

* * *

Las agujas marcaban las 3pm, el furor de la pelea había disminuido sin embargo seguía presente. El vecindario en el que vivía la abuela de Tootie podría clasificarse como humilde y acogedor ante los ojos de Timmy y; como pobre y poco glamoroso ante los ojos de Trixie y Remy

Era un ambiente sencillo, montañoso, de casas campestres. El paisaje era por demás, un espectáculo: árboles enormes de pináculos hasta las alturas, flores de los más vivos colores bañadas por las gotas del rocío matutino, brisa fría, los distintos matices y tonos de verde que se mezclaban y fundían en las praderas, las nubes de apariencia algodón, cielo azul despejado, pajaritos, gallos, gallinas y vacas.

Mas la noche, se llevaban la medalla de oro por excelencia pues, las estrellas eran tantas que podías perder la cuenta y nunca acabar. Guiñaban con dulzura al espectador y tranquilizaba cualquier mal augurio que este sintiera. Llenaban de paz y esperanza. Bellas, hermosas, infinitas y perdurables

La limosina frenó en la calle dos y se estacionó frente a la casa Nº37. El chofer iría a recogerlo a los doce de la noche al igual que la cenicienta

-Buenos días, buenos días…¿Qué hacen ahí? Pasen, pasen-dijo una ancianita fuera de la entrada de su hogar. Su piel era arrugada como una ciruela, su cabello rojizo canoso estaba envuelto en una maraña de enredos, en su espalda se detectaba una pequeña joroba que era sinónimo de sus años de sabiduría, vestía una bata blanca remendada y unas chancletas gastadas- Vicky me aviso de tu parte que traería amigos. Y miren, que jóvenes tan apuestos y que muchacha más bella… Ustedes deben ser los Turner, Tootie, me ha hablado tanto de ustedes. Los adora

-Abuela

-Oh lo siento…Síganme. Les mostraré mi hogar

La casa Nª37 era blanca con rejas negras en su portón, un piso de ladrillo, puertas de madera, una sala de estar sencilla decorada por un sofá y tres muebles, un comedor de caoba, cinco habitaciones espaciosas acompañadas de un gran armario, una cocina de mampostería y un patio extenso con una parrillera oxidada y una canasta de basket

-Vaya, esto sí que es diferente a lo que me esperaba-susurro la azabache al oído del blondo. Cada uno al lado del otro, los señores Turners se veían radiantes hablando con la viejita sobre chismes, preparaban lo que sería la cena. Vicky y los padres de ambas hermanas habían quedado atrapados en un embotellamiento. Timmy estaba feliz como una lombriz por poder jugar basket y la morena era su oponente

-¿No conoces un hotel cinco estrellas que quede cerca?

-No creo que este tipo de lugar, tenga si quiera uno de cuatro estrellas o con una estrella

Ambos chicos archimillonarios estaban aburridos, observándolos desde la puerta que daba a la entrada del patio

-Cierto…Preferiría estar en el Country Club

-Y yo en mi mansión o en la peluquería

-¿Por qué viniste?

-Por Timmy…Le negué una cita y… Creo que me necesitaba ese día. Se lo debía

-¿Pensaba que en realidad no te importaba?

-Claro que sí

-Me sorprende que hayas empezado a salir con él

-A mí también

-¿Por qué?

-Es una larga historia, un poco difícil de explicar

-¿Explicar qué?

\- El admitir… No sé cómo decirlo. Él es especial conmigo, es especial para mí

-Pensé que salías con él por….

-¿Por capricho, regalos, obsequios?

-No quise decir eso

-Es un poco más profundo

-¿Y por qué no te vi en la hamburguesada?

-Por egoísmo

* * *

Dos encestadas a una y el dentón iba ganando. Empezaron a jugar desde que ella agarró el balón, Timmy se acercó-Será su forma de disculparse-pensó

¿Por qué había dicho todo aquello de Remy? ¿Qué clase de discusión habrían tenido en el pasado?

Rebotaba la pelota más rápido y más fuerte, la levanto por encima de su pecho y se preparó para ejecutar su tiro.

El dentón intentó cubrirla

"Él solo sabe engañar"

La pelota rodo fuera del arcó. Timmy agarró la bola y anotó

-Tres a una, Tootie

-No me lo recuerdes

El partido finalizó con una derrota de 5 a 1. Ambos cuerpos sudorosos por el juego se encontraban sentados en el piso de concreto del patio, dejándose envolver y secar por el viento del norte. La abuela les había llevado limonado con hielo para refrescarse

-Remy, me quiere. Me quiere mucho-dijo como quien quiere que confirmen que sus más grandes miedos son simplemente una ilusión-Lo quiero, no me haría daño

-Tootie, es mejor que… Bueno, no des tu fe en él

-Él me quiere. Estoy segura y no te voy a escuchar

-Tootie, yo soy el que te quiere

"Querer". ¿A qué se refería con eso?-Todo distaba tan lejos de la realidad a la que estaba acostumbrada. Los sentimientos de los demás eran tan sencillos de decir, dos palabras eran suficientes, pero complicados de entender. ¿Cuántos años no habría soñado por escuchar aquello que le decía su dentón preferido? Más ahora, tenían un significado hueco y vacío. Qué extraña es la vida que a veces te da aquello que anhelabas con desespero en un momento en que ya pierde su valor.

Remy, estúpido snob; Remy, blondo malcriado; Remy

El timbre sonó, inundó sus oídos al igual que las toscas patadas dadas a la puerta de la entrada- ¡Vicky!- Gracias a Dios, nunca había estado tan feliz por la presencia de su hermana. No sabía cómo responderle a Timmy o si preguntarle a que se refería. Su hermana por ende, significaba el barullo estallido que necesitaba

-¡Aquí esta Vicky!-gritó la pelirroja

-Y su familia-aclaró la madre

* * *

Los Turnes menos uno, salieron junto a la abuela a dar la bienvenida a Vicky y su familia. El padre de Tootie estaba, no obstante, aglomerado de maletas tan grandes que sobrepasaban la cúpula de su cabeza.

La anciana señora nunca temió de la pelirroja y a ambas partes las adoraba. Cruel como dulce, a las dos por igual las malcriaba y las consentía

Timmy andaba a paso aletargado, detrás de Tootie y junto a Trixie

-Lentamente y detrás de mí, quien sabe que planee Vicky-advertía a su novia, ella solo asentía, no quería decirle a su dentón que no sentía algún tipo de horror o preocupación

-No te pongas nervioso-sonrió la morena de coletas a su blondo y con un suave codazo lo animo

-Estoy tranquilo-respondió y tomo su mano

Las mariposillas muertas revolotearon en su estómago, el amor puede ser muy peligroso

-Así que, ¿tú eres mi cuñadito?

Una ráfaga de electricidad lo golpeo, no podría creer que ya estaba comprometido en santo matrimonio

-¿Cuñadito? Tootie, hija, no me contaste

-Claro que sí amor, el día que te fuiste a ver el partido de béisbol con tus amigos.

-Eso explica la nueva redecoración que le ha hecho a su cuarto

¿Redecoración? Más tarde le preguntaría a la morena de esto

-¿Su cuarto? Nuestro cuarto. Y tú, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? Preséntanoslo

-Remy, mi familia

-Un placer

La cena ya iba a dar inicio. Vicky había obligado a su hermana a que la "ayudara" a desempacar (que hiciera todo el trabajo) mientras mamá y papá Turner pulían los últimos detalles de sus platillos- Gourmet, cariño- mientras Timmy llevaba las copas y cubiertos a la mesa, Trixie la decoraba y la abuela colocaba algo de música del otro siglo.

Los padres de la cuatro ojos salieron a buscar un buen vino para los mayores y refresco para los menores

Remy por su parte, se encontraba encerrado en el baño junto a Juanísimo

-¿Cuándo iremos por el reloj?

-En la noche, cuando estemos en la limosina hablaré con ella

-¿Y si decide ir con sus padres?

-No te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá

* * *

A las 7 de la noche, los platos fueron servidos: chancho asado, papas sancochadas, arroz, chorizo, un pedazo de pan de orégano y de postre una torta tres leches con chocolate caliente.

Todos quedaron tan saciados que a la luz de la luna y con sillas de mimbre salieron al patio, descansaron. Contaron chistes e historias, los adultos se emborracharon y la abuela fue la primera.

A las 9 de la noche faltaba el toque que daría finalizada la salida: el pesebre

-Prepárense, me los voy a llevar de paseo

Y por un callejón repleto de casas campestres de colores únicos cada una, caminaron por un accidentado pavimento, el cantar de los grillos los guiaban y los macizos frondosos evitaban que se perdieran. Subieron por una cuesta, a lo lejos, luces de navidad destellaban.

El nacimiento era pequeño pero lleno de figuras que iban de burros y vaquitas hasta los reyes magos. El niño Jesús se robaba el escenario junto a María y José. Flores, paja, maleza, focos de luz de rojo, azul, verde y amarillo captaban la atención de sus retinas

-Hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás

No pasaron muchos minutos de soledad cuando los vecinos empezaron a aparecer con sus chanclas desgastadas o sus botas de montaña bien enlodadas

-Buenas noches, vecinos. Es una placer verlos un año más, es una alegría para aquellos que organizamos esta humilde reunión cada año que sigan asistiendo y colaborando. Como sabrán estas fechas son motivo de unión y cercanía…-comenzó el discurso una señora divorciada de tez morena, su edad no oscilaba más allá de los cuarenta años. Estaba rodeada por una decena de niños de la comunidad y con una ramita de madera daba mayor énfasis a sus palabras-…Por eso, no hay mejor manera de elevar el espíritu que con la música y la compañía. Una tradición que a pesar de los años y los problemas no hemos perdido. En cada parte del mundo encontraremos bondad y consuelo, eso es lo que debemos celebrar. Estos niños, los niños cantautores de la comunidad, han preparado una canción dando gracias a nuestra madre celestial, que sin ella sería imposible todo esto. Espero que les maraville tanto como a mí me encanto oírlos en sus prácticas

 _ **Salve reina y madre, salve dulce amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Salve reina y madre, salve dulce amor,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Del jardín del cielo la más bella flor.**_

 _ **En una colina, con la nieve fría**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reposa la noche, la Virgen María**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Reposa la noche, la Virgen María.**_

Envueltos en un coro de ángeles menores incitaron su sensibilidad ante los conceptos de las frases

Uno a uno enervó en un trance perfecto para despertar enfurecidos de que todo fuera tan fugaz

Al terminar la presentación los chiquillos corrieron hacia la casa más pequeña de todas ellas; una verde de marco pintando de blanco, piso de concreto y techo de ladrillo. Lucía vieja y abandonaba, materiales de construcción decoraban la entrada al igual que unas sillas plásticas blancas para los invitados. Los pequeños fueron los primeros en sentarse y más tarde lo hicieron ellos

Dos jóvenes entraban y salían del hogar con bandejas de pasa palos, repartieron: trozos de galletas cubiertas con un poco de mermelada de fresa y un vasito de gelatina de cuatro dedos de largo.

Tres gatos siameses trepaban del techo, maullaron y como una casa de naipes que cae, más y más gatos de todos los tipos chillaban; de la primera cuadra, segunda cuadra, tercera cuadra hasta la última. Era inevitable que los perros no se les unieran

-¿Qué le está pasando a los gatitos?-gritó uno de los niños

-Miren, el cielo- señaló un adulto mayor de compleción robusta

-Auroras-dijo una niña de pelo castaño largo hasta las rodillas

Imponente en las alturas, desplegando todas sus tonalidades: violeta, verde, azul, escarlata y dorado. Inspiraba aires de majestuosidad e imponencia

-Bello-describió el joven que repartió la gelatina

-Nunca antes, en este poblado, por todos sus años de existencia ha visto algo parecido-exclamó la mujer de tez morena

* * *

Regresaron a la casa Nª37 aturdido de la batahola que parecía no tener fin, se tapaban los oídos en busca de alivio

La abuela lo recibió con un vaso de leche caliente con azúcar y la película "El gran gatsby" en su tele chiquita mientras esperaban la limosina.

Vicky ocupaba todo el sofá y la viejita se sentó en la mecedora, los Turners y los padres de Tootie dormían en sus camas

-No sabía que podían aparecer auroras por estos lares de Estados Unidos

-No lo hacen. Los lugares donde se pueden ver auroras boreales son Canadá, Alaska, Finlandia, Noruega, Siberia y Groenlandia- respondió Tootie a Trixie

-¿Por qué habrá sucedido? Los animales actuaban de manera muy agresiva

-Mañana de seguro lo explicarán en las noticias, Turner-fulminó Remy, su mirada andaba perdida en la nada

* * *

La limosina llegó a las doce tal lo acordado, los pasajeros se subieron adormilados. El blondo sujetó la mano de su "novia" y pidió permiso a sus padres para llevársela a la casa.

Tootie estaba tan cansada que al ocupar su asiento cayó dormida en el hombro de su compañero, se acurrucó a su cuerpo por el frío y se dejó llevar por el calor de sus brazos. Al igual hicieron Timmy y Trixie.

Remy permaneció despierto todo el camino

-Chau Tootie, gracias por la visita. Aunque aquí entre nosotras, dile a tu abuela que se compre unas nuevas chancletas-dijo Trixie, siendo la primera en despedirse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena y corrió hacia su casa. Sus mayordomos llevaban sus valijas

-Hasta luego Tootie, acuérdate lo que te dije- advirtió Timmy, la abrazó y miró a Buxaplenty con desdén. Cerró la puerta de la limosina y se fue

La cuatro ojos no quería pensar en lo que el dentón le encomendó, solo quería seguir aferrada al cálido contacto de la piel de su ojisverde

Parte de ella quería simplemente, amanecer con él y no regresar a su hogar

-¿Tootie, mañana puedo ir a tu casa?-preguntó antes de que se fuera

-Claro

* * *

 **Disculpen la espera, el trabajo y los estudios han hecho que me demore pero sabré recompensarlo ;) dentro de poco (MUY POCO, HABLANDO SERIO) subiré el siguiente capítulo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**

 **Nuevo Mundo**

"Despierta, despierta"-decía una voz femenina, suave como el arrullo de una madre.

Un sentimiento escabroso recorrió el corazón de Timmy, postrado aun en la cama de su dormitorio sumido en sus ensoñaciones. Las mantas cubría su cuerpo entero al igual que lo hace un niño para protegerse del monstruo de sus pesadillas

"Despierta, despierta"- repetía

-No quiero, no

"Timmy, te necesito"

Abrió sus ojos bañados en lágrimas que serpenteaban a través de sus mejillas sin embargo no sentía tristeza ni dolor. Su cuarto parecía una película a blanco y negro

-¿Y los colores? ¿Cosmo? ¿Wanda?

Nadie respondió. Agarró el bate de béisbol oculto debajo de su litera y salió de esta, sigiloso como los gatos. Caminó entre las oscuridades que lo abrumaban y frente de la puerta de su armario la vio

-¿Trixie, por qué lloras?-la azabache popular abrazaba su rodillas al pecho, escondiendo su rostro. Alzó su mirada, su semblante estaba completamente empapado y rasguñado

-No paso, no paso. No pudo pasar

-¿Qué sucedió Trixie? ¿Por qué luces así?

-No paso, no paso. No pudo pasar

Decía más y más alto hasta gritar, revolvía sus mechones descolocándolos en una gran bola. Mientras más sacudía, agitaba su cuerpo en contorciones tan extrañas, desapareciendo en su propia locura

-¿Tr..ixie?

¿Se esfumo?

Retrocedió unos pasos, necesitaba borrar aquella escena de su memoria

Una mano se posó en su hombro

-¿Q… Quién?

-Timmy, solo quería invitarte a nuestra boda. Remy y yo nos vamos a casar-dijo la cuatro ojos junto al blondo, quien sujetándola de una mejilla la beso en los labios

-Por fin, gane yo, Turner

-Tootie… Buxaplenty… ¿Su ropa?

Cubiertos ambos en sangre, Timmy cayó abatido al suelo mientras veía como ambas figuras se alejaban hacia el lado más luminoso del salón

-No, no, no-repetía, cerrando profundamente los ojos. Con furia y rencor

-No, no, no

Cayó de la cama

-¿Timmy, estas bien?

Su dormitorio lucía igual que siempre, los mismos azules y violetas lo decoraban

-Sí, parecías un loco mientras gritabas "no, no, no"

-¡Cosmo!

-Todo fue una pesadilla

-¿Pero, qué soñaste?

-Nada de lo que haya que preocuparse, Wanda

-Pues, si sonabas muy preocupado. "No, no, no"

-¿Ya podrían dejar de hablar de eso? Divirtámonos. Podríamos ir al Centro Comercial

-¿Timmy, no has visto las noticias, verdad?

-¿Qué noticias?

-Oh, oh, yo se las muestro-dijo el hado tomando el control remoto de la cama y sentándose al lado de su ahijado

 _ **Hola a todo el mundo. Yo soy Pepe Veraz quien les informa, nuevas apariciones de auroras boreales se han presentado alrededor de todo el globo terráqueo ocasionando fallas y desastres naturales de magnitudes nunca antes vistas.**_

¿La abuela de Tootie?-dijo, mientras apagaba el televisor. La mañana transcurría como un revoltijo en su estómago conjuntas a las ganas de vomitar

-Algo raro está pasando chicos. Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Alguien ha salido herido estas últimas horas?

-Como en todo catástrofe, hijo

-Pero tu familia, amigos y novia están sanos y salvos

-¿Y en cualquier momento ellos o alguna otra persona inocente saldrá lastimada?... Chicos, deseo que todas las personas sean protegidas de cualquier calamidad

Aquella pesadilla había trastocado una parte muy profunda de su ser

Ambos hados alzaron sus varitas y un "psst" resulto en fracaso

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-Nuestras varitas no están a su máximo poder

-Con razón la sentí algo liviana esta mañana

-Algo debe estar afectando también a Mundo Mágico

-¿Eso significa que no puedo proteger a nadie?

-Sí, pero no a todos

-Deseo que mi familia, amigos y conocidos no resulten afectados

"Psst" se volvió a producir el mismo sonido de antes

-Creo que tienes muchos conocidos-respondió Cosmo

-Nuestras varitas marcan un 60% de poder mágico. Tienes que ser más específico y no agotar toda su energía

-Cierto, no sabemos sí después necesitaremos comida. A mí me da mucha hambre Timmy

-Deseo que mis padres, Aj, Chester, Tootie, Vicky…

-¿Vicky?

-Es la hermana de Tootie….Vicky, Trixie y sus amigos; salgan libres de todo este embrollo

-Eso si es ser específico

Un "puff" en vez de un "psst" y lo que deseo se hizo orden.

Las varitas quedaron en un 50% de poder

-Y también deseo poder ir al Mundo Mágico, tenemos que averiguar que ocurrió

El poder disminuyó un 5%

* * *

-¿No podemos ayudar a la gente herida?

-Sí la magia de mi varita estuviera a su 100% lo haría, Remy.

-¡Rayos!- gritó el blondo a raíz de su frustración- ¡Demonios! Yo, nunca pensé que pasaría todo esto Juanísimo

-Lo sé Remy, pero mientras estemos juntos podremos solucionarlo

Hablaron los dos en la habitación destruida del rubio. Aquellas noticias había causado tal conmoción en su ser que en un arranque de ira dio por aventar todas sus cosas al suelo, como si estas carecieran de valor y para él lo hacían

-Tenemos que ir por Tootie

* * *

En el hogar de la morena no era la excepción al ambiente hostil e intranquilo que se formaba en las calles a causas de las noticias

-Fin del mundo-decían muchos

Ella lo dudaba pero no negaría el miedo que sentía

¿Cómo estarán?- se preguntaban

Su hermana y sus padres habían salido en busca de comida y objetos raros que la pelirroja pudiera transformar en armamento

Por ende, estaba completamente sola y a sus anchas

"Ririn" el sonido del timbre de la entrada

-De seguro son mis padres y Vicky-pensó

Bajo perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta principal

-¿Remy, qué haces aquí?

-¿No te acuerdas que te pregunte ayer si podía venir?

-Sí pero las noticias…

-¿Esta bien tu familia? ¿Has notado algo fuera de lo normal?

-Más allá de lo que dijo Pepe Veraz, no. ¿Y tú, por qué estás tan despeinado y desarreglado? ¿Tú familia está bien?

-Sí, ellos siguen en la mansión. Quería verte

-Gracias, Remy. Vamos, pasa

* * *

En las calles de Mundo Mágico los cristales rotos de las viviendas adornaban las veredas, los colores pintorescos que la hacían brillar se veían ahora deslucidos y opacos, la vegetación era marchita y las ciudades carecían de ruido o vida. Algo curioso y lo único llamativo, era el polvo de intensos colores que volaba de vez en cuando al ras del aire, imperceptible a veces a la distracción, bañaban sutilmente partes de los hogares y parques

Timmy llegó, buscando respuestas pero no había ningún ente que pudiera dárselas. Fuera por donde buscará "vacío" era lo único que hallaba

¿Ningún otro hado? Ni mamá Cosma estaba en casa

Lo que supuso un gran berrinche de Cosmo al no encontrarla

Se dirigió, a consecuencia, al centro de aquel orbe "La gran varita" el engranaje que hace funcionar a Mundo Mágico. La más grande de todas y que abastece de poder la existencia de todos los hados

Y nada.

-Cariño, creo que deberías irte con tus padres a la Tierra

-Sí Timmy, no vaya a pasar con tu mamá… Mamá

-Es imposible que hayan desaparecido. No te preocupes Cosmo, encontraré la forma de hallarla. Debe haber alguien aquí que nos dé respuestas y no me moveré hasta tenerlas

Desde los cielos un rayo azul impacto contra las nubes, cayendo no muy lejos del dentón. La niebla no permitía verlo pero cuando se disipó la figura se hizo más clara

-¿Timmy Turner, tú has sido el causante de todo esto?-señaló amenazante, apuntando su varita al pecho

-Timmy no ha hecho nada-gritó Cosmo

-Él ni siquiera sabe que está pasando

-La pregunta es para él, no para ustedes. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-La Tierra está sumida en una gran ruina, gente inocente sale herida y el poder de mis padrinos no es suficiente para arreglarlos

-¿La Tierra también?

-Jorguen, por favor, explícanos que está pasando

-No hay tiempo, no tengo tiempo para darles una charla. Timmy Turner el Mundo Mágico necesita de tú ayuda y de todo aquel niño que se una a ti

-Espera Jorguen, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Y los otros padrinos?

-Consigue ayuda, soluciona el problema y nos volveremos a encontrar

-¡Jorguen!

Alzando su varita al cielo produjo un relámpago más grande que su predecesor y lo condujo en contra a Turner, Wanda y Cosmo

-Regresamos a tú habitación, Timmy-declaró aturdida y asombrada

-Jorguen nunca había lucido tan misterioso

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?

* * *

En la sala, el baño, el patio y el cuarto de los padres de la morena, donde sea que buscaba no veía el causante de sus nuevos males-estúpido reloj. ¿Dónde estará?-

El cuarto de Tootie-pensó

Era el único lugar el cual no se había atrevido a investigar. No le preguntó ni pidió su autorización, solo corrió como alma que persigue al diablo

-¿Remy, a dónde vas?-la escuchó gritar

Entró, algo desenfrenado. Y lo vio, la nueva decoración que la cuatro ojos le había hecho a su habitación

¿De dónde rayos había sacado tantas fotos de él?

Y lo más impresionante no eran las fotografías sino: el altar, la versión miniatura de su mansión, el Ken rubio abrazado de una Barbie pelinegra, el grafiti que decía "Remy 3" y un peluche de él hecho a mano

-¿Con qué a esto se refería tu padre con "redecorar"?

-¿Quieres jugo de guanábana?-preguntó abochornada el ratón de biblioteca a su ojis verde. No pensó que el rubio actuara de aquella manera tan imprevista e irrumpiera de esa forma su privacidad. Su cara ardía y el anhelo por que la tierra se la tragará empezó a nacer dentro de ella

Pasaron cinco minutos para terminar el jugo y quince para volver a su habitación a solas con Buxaplenty, era muy vergonzoso y necesitaba coraje

Cuando llegó pudo detectarlo impasible y lúgubre, esa mirada esmeralda ocultaba para ella una infinidad de secretos que añoraba revelar pero se sentía tan lejos de esa posibilidad

-¿Remy, quieres contarme algo?

-Sí…Tootie, quería hablarte que a mí me fascinan los relojes… No, olvídalo… Tootie, yo…

-¿Remy, qué pasa?

-Mi tío, él tenía un reloj que me prestó y necesito devolvérselo

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu mansión y te acompañe a buscarlo?

-No, tú lo tienes

-¿Yo?

-Sí, un día… Quizás no te acuerdes, yo iba con el reloj y se me resbaló de las manos, tropezó y aterrizó cerca de ti. Es plateado y con las iniciales T.T

-¿Remy, era tuyo?

-Sí. ¿Me lo puedes regresar?

-Remy, lo siento, Vicky me lo quitó y lo rompió por accidente

-¿Lo rompió?

Con razón había puesto patas para arriba a aquel hogar y no lo hallaba

-Lo siento. ¿Tan importante era para tu tío?... ¿Remy, por qué estás tan callado?

Se acarició el pelo y luego se lo jaló, arrancando parte de sus mechones

-No hagas eso, te harás daño

-He cometido una estupidez, Tootie

-Te ayudaré, no te preocupes

-Tootie, prométeme, que no importa lo que pase nuestra relación nunca cambiará

-¿Por qué dices todo esto? ¿Remy, que te sucede?

La abrazó fuertemente

-Cuídate mucho

-¿Remy?

La duda la carcomía, esperaba respuesta pero no importaba cuanto más o menos lo mirara a los ojos, no daba algún tipo de señal.

La cercanía de sus rostros no dejaba espacio para que la punta de sus narices no chocase o sus alientos no se entrelazasen. Un beso silencioso entre ambos

La puerta de bienvenida chocó de par en par, se separaron presurosamente

-Ya llegamos- grito el padre de Tootie

-Que inoportunos-susurró Buxaplenty

-¿Hija, dónde estás?-preguntó la madre

-Vete, yo después te encuentro-le dijo al rubio

-¿Hija?

-¿Por dónde?

Señaló la ventana

-¿Estás loca?

-Hay una escalera afuera, no te preocupes

-¿Hija?

-Apúrate

-Voy. Chau, Tootie

-Hasta luego, recuérdalo-contestó antes de que partiera

-¡Hija! ¿Por qué no me contestas?

-En el cuarto

-¿Qué haces allí? Sabes lo peligroso que llegará a ser si te quedarás atrapada-cuestionó, subiendo los dos padres por los escalones en dirección al dormitorio de la menor

-Sí, pero

-Pero nada, jovencita. Nos vamos al sótano, ya compramos las reservas de alimentos-dijo el papá sujetando a su niña del brazo

-¿Y Vicky?

-Construyendo un arma con la podadora y el rastrillo. Llegará dentro de poco

-Pero, yo ya bajo no necesito que me lleven

-Eres la menor y la más vulnerable, hija

-Pero…-Y el agarre se detuvo. Alzo la vista, sus padres estaban congelados, gélidos, en pausa-¿Padres? ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Los empujaba, zarandeaba, nada parecía surtir efecto

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-sollozaba

Eran las 3:30 pm

* * *

Remy sabía que solo quedaba una forma de solucionar todo este dilema y era dirigirse a Mundo Mágico. No podía dejar que Tootie saliera herida o algún otro inocente.

Se escondió a través de los más oscuros y mugrosos callejones de la ciudad: llenos de ratas, cucarachas y murciélagos

-Asco-gritó Juanísimo quien se había transformada de vuelta a su forma original-Entiendo que buscaras un sitio poco transitado pero no tan cochino

-Concéntrate Juanísimo, tenemos que ir

-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras

-A Mundo Mágico-deseo

Eran las 4:00pm

Y dígame usted, querido lector, que este rubio nunca se percató que a sus espaldas una figura conocida lo seguía. Quien después de quedarse sin sus padres resolvió en ir a buscarlo. Tootie, observó a distancia por primera vez la existencia de un hada y la desaparición fortuita de su rubio

-¿Q…Qué fue eso?

* * *

En todo el mundo el mismo fenómeno que perjudicó a los padres de nuestra cuatro ojos se repitió en cada ser vivo, uno a uno fueron cayendo a excepción de aquellas personas a los que Timmy había salvado con su deseo de protección.

Trixie no tardó en encontrarse con sus amigos: Verónica, Tad y Chad

Mientras que Chester y AJ no demoraron en encontrarse con estos, pero no por un acto rayado en la casualidad. Una llamada de Timmy les había dicho que hacer

Tootie recorría las callejuelas tratando de encontrar una respuesta a sus interrogantes, estaba perdida y mareada

"¿Qué significaba lo que había visto?"

-Ratón de biblioteca, sigues viva-gritó una voz masculina

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio con lentes de sol

-Tootie-exclamó la azabache popular

-Te dije que no había muerto, Aj. Vistes

-Tienes razón, Chester

-Una más, qué diferencia

-Con que sea una conocida no me quejo-regaño Chad

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Esperamos a Timmy-respondió el cerebro del grupo

-¿A Timmy?

-Sí, él nos llamó a Chester y a mí. Nos pidió que lo esperáramos en este lugar

-De casualidad nos encontramos todos-continuó la azabache

-¿No puedo creer que el dentón siga vivo? Quizás quieras hacerle compañía, coletas mal amarradas- bromeó Tad

-Yo creo que más bien, Timmy ha planificado todo esto

-AJ, eso es imposible. Nuestro amigo no es tan inteligente

-Timmy es el niño más tonto de nuestro grado-aseveró Verónica

-Lo sé, pero las probabilidades de nuestro encuentro por motivos meramente inesperados es imposible

-En español, genio-demandó Chad

-Es absurdo que sea una casualidad

El hada-pensó Tootie, repentino como un hecho obvio del que no nos percatamos- El odio que Timmy y Remy se profesaban, la magia y sucesos inexplicables que adornaban sus personalidades y, el cómo ambos siempre aparentaban saber más de lo que pudieran revelar. Los únicos que no lucían tan inmersos en aquella confusión, los que tenían una respuesta

-¿Y Remy?-preguntó la hermosa ojis celeste

-Desapareció

-¿Se esfumó? ¿Ahora también nos desvaneceremos?

-Eso no sigue a la ciencia y a la lógica

-No todo tiene que obedecer a la razón. ¿Y si existiera la magia?

-El ratón de biblioteca perdió la única tuerca que le quedaba

-No es broma, Tad. Yo lo vi, con mis propios ojos. Remy desapareció con un hada

-Ja, y son como Campanita

-Hermano, quizás nos rocié con su polvillo mágico

-Y volemos hasta "Nunca Jamás" lejos de esta pesadilla-fulminó Verónica

-Tootie, las hadas ni la magia existen. Tus nervios de seguro te han traicionado y has creado una ilusión para modificar de tu mente los recuerdos dolorosos

-¿Ricachón Rem para qué necesitaría de la magia con la fortuna que tenía?

-¿Nadie me cree?

-Yo sí-aseguró una voz emergida de ultratumba-Ellos son Cosmo y Wanda, mis padrinos mágicos. Y tengo una larga historia que contarles

* * *

-¿Mundo Mágico? ¿Tenemos que ir a un mundo de hadas?-cuestionó Trixie

-Sí, pero ahora está completamente destruido y desolado-afirmó Wanda

-No es recomendado para jóvenes como ustedes

-¿Y qué dicen chicos, no me quejare si no quieren ir?

-Es un nuevo universo el cual investigar y tiene su propia ciencia

-Podre patear traseros mágicos y no hacer mis quehaceres

-No te dejaríamos toda esa aventura para ti solo Turner, ni hablar

-Quizás consigamos nuestra propia varita, hermano

-Sí Trixie va, yo voy

-Obviamente iré, Timmy

-Yo necesito ver a Remy, saber cómo está

-Vamos entonces, todos juntos. Chicos, deseo que estemos en Mundo Mágico

 **El poder de las varitas llegó al 0%**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya doy por terminado este capítulo. Espero que les haya gusta ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola y muy buenos días, tardes o noches para los que sigan esta historia. "Un plan no tan bien pensado" ha sido el primer fic que he hecho en toda mi vida, al principio, mi idea era solo hacer tres capítulos pero lo fui extendiendo. Muchas gracias por darme su voto de confianza y una oportunidad al leerme, significa bastante para mí. Así que he de confesarles que cuando empecé este historia no tenía un rumbo previo y siento que cometí muchos errores y quiero remendarlos, dar todo de mi para con ustedes. Por eso he abierto un nuevo fic que se llama "Tiempos de Oscuridad" esquematizando mis capítulos teniendo ya el final y haciendo algo que le guste mucho a ustedes y me deje satisfecha a mí, en este fic continuaré con la trama de "Un plan no tan bien pensado"; la diferencia radica es que en su primer capítulo "Lugar de encuentro" es un resumen de "Un plan no tan bien pensado" viendo el punto de vista de otros personajes para que aquellos que sigan esta historia como los que no, puedan leerla sin problema alguno. Lo que quiero hacer es un borrón y cuenta nueva, poner todo mi empeño y sacar algo de calidad, no cometer los mismos errores y saber que quiero contarles. Así que no se preocupen, ya sé que pasará en cada capítulo y si leen mi próximo fic, pues me alegraría un montón y prometo mejorar cada día la historia. Muchísimas gracias**


End file.
